


Open to Interpretation

by Konda



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Animated), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konda/pseuds/Konda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my answer to Phantom00 Harry Potter Justice League Crossover Challenge. It s a Femharry story. I want any feedback you can give just don't flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gotham by Night

It´s said that the birth of a person with exceptional power is heralded by a phenomenon. The form of such an occurrence is said to foretell the character of the person. Myths tell that the births of selfless heroes are announced by thunderstorms which predict the suffering those heroes will have to endure during their lifetime to protect others. A truly heinous villain's birth on the other hand is heralded by phenomenons which are much more cheerful. Most people who know of these legends are of the mind that those events honor the villain's ability to make others suffer in their stead. Some on the other hand think that these occurrences are the first sign of karmic balance, trying to countervail the damage which will be induced by the doings of the newly born.

No matter what of this is true, the birth of our young protagonist is a thing of utter importance. It is something that should never have happened. At least if you value the laws given to the beings involved in the birth and the conception of our heroine. That is if the parents would value the laws given to them by themselves and their kind. On the other hand if you look at the parents you might notice that those two never do normal so why should they start now? For two such exceptional beings to find love in each other's arms is remarkable, at least from an outside point of view. But if you had seen what this storytellers old eyes have seen you would understand that there is fertile soil on which the seeds of love can thrive and prosper, as they did.

Till now you might have speculated who the beings are that gave life to our heroine, but this is not their story. It is the tale of a young girl that was destined to greatness. Be it good or bad is yet to decide but it is certain that greatness is what awaits her. But I will not deny you to know the heritage of our heroine since it will undoubtedly play a part in her future.

So on this 31th of July 1980 a girl was born and she was named after her grandmothers. To name the child in a fashion her father wanted he had to fight his fiercest battle till this day. In this case that is a sign of the force the mother represented due to the fact that the enemies the man had faced in his lifetime were unable to compare to her. So after this verbal trial of strength the mother acknowledged the logic the father's arguments held. But for her surrender in this battle he had to give up another one. Though he was unhappy with the mother´s decision he inwardly vowed to help her in any way he was able to. And so it was settled that though the child by his vow should never have to face a battlefield, would undergo the martial training her mother and father had endured.

Only half an hour after the birth of the young child she was presented to those who were chosen to be her godparents. The two men and the two women told anybody who showed only the faintest amount of interest in the child that they had never seen a more breathtaking sight. So after the applause had died away and the godparents came down from their oxytocyn induced heights, they noticed the only flaw in what they had seen and heard or rather had not heard or seen. They still didn´t know the child´s name. So mother and father proclaimed exhausted but proudly the birth of their firstborn daughter. A daughter who was named Martha Hippolyta Wayne. After this most of you my esteemed readers will have figured out who the parents of the child were, but to ensure that there are no misunderstandings: The child´s parents truly are Diana Prince, also known as Princess Diana of Themiscera, Princess of the Amazons or widely known as Wonder Woman, and Bruce Wayne, the (former) Playboy Billionaire, Prince of Gotham or - for those who know the best kept secret that exists on this planet - Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham.

The godparents knew what honor they were given by being given the title of godparent receiving this title. Each was selected for a purpose or ability to that the parents had seen.

The one known as Clark Kent was chosen for his honesty and integrity. Oliver Queen was chosen because his mind was the one which worked the closest like Bruce´s. Zatanna Zatara gained the title because the goddesses that protect the Amazon kind, namely Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hecate and Athena, promised Diana that her child would be blessed by all of them. So it would need a mentor who would be able to bring out her mystic powers. And Dinah Lance finally became godmother since she was the best female martial artist that was affiliated with the side of justice and even with the inherited powers of her mother a perfect technique always gives you an edge against your enemies.

So you see honored audience, the future of the child was well taken care of, at least if it were not for the meddling of an old fool.

Albus Percifal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - or as I will call him from now on Albus to-many-freaking-names Dumbledore or perhaps when variation is needed Dumb-as-a-doorknob or simply Dumbledork - was in a dilemma of his own making.

He was sure that the Potters would have a child that was his to mould and guide in martyrdom. But in the last few weeks of pregnancy the young mudblood Potter had a miscarriage and the son of the Potters he so desperately needed to harden his grip on the light side of the magical world from iron kind into something truly eternal was lost. Yes you read right, the esteemed Leader of the Light was not as light as he seemed to be. His backup plan - the young Longbottom - was unreachable due to the miraculous survival of Augusta Longbottom and therefore her influence in the Wizgamot. How the old hag had survived his masterfully orchestrated assassination was beyond him. Therefore his plan to use the magic of the prophecy he forced out of the nearly good-for-nothing Trewlaney was as useless as she was. How would he otherwise be able to publicly claim that he had killed his second Dark Lord and gain his place in history books as the only wizard to ever defeat two Dark Lords? Even his first one was not true. He never killed Grindelwald in the first place. He tricked him and then imprisoned him and Riddle was even stronger than Grindelwald ever has been. Not even with the Deathstick he acquired from Grindelwald Dumb-as-a-doorknob would be able to defeat him. He should have never allowed him to use that many dark rituals, he should have stopped that farce while Riddle was in school.

But Dumbledork was unable to see his mistakes. Like every egomaniac he was incapable of realizing his own imperfection. So he sought for ways to bend the prophecy into something he could control. After days of search he was sure that there would only be one way to do as he pleased. He needed another child. It had to be born as the seventh month died, it had to be magical and it had to be born to parents who where fierce fighters for the light and fought a person who can be considered dark at least three times. As the prophecy never made perfectly sure that it had to be the same Dark Lord that the child and the parents had to fight. The rest was completely open to the interpretation of the one who analyzed the prophecy. So he only had to make sure that Riddle interpreted it the same way as he did. For this Albus to-many-freaking-names Dumbledore could use Snape as he was an easily manipulable pawn. Now how to find a child that fit the description.

For him to achieve that goal was not nearly as hard as it was to find the loopholes in the prophecy. He simply had to use a heavily modified version of the Point-Me-Spell. This spell used the talents, abilities and specifications inscribed into a runic array to determine the target which was then given in form of a three-dimensional picture that flew above the runic array with details about the position and other information. This gave him one result: Martha Hippolyta Wayne born to Diana Prince and Bruce Wayne, Wayne Manor, Gotham, America. This will work, was the one thing Dumbledork thought.

The night after this spell was cast Dumb-as-a-doorknob arrived at the edge of Wayne Manor property. Casting strong Notice-Me-Not-Charms on himself he entered the grounds and made his way to the manor itself. A quick Alohomora later he was in the house and started looking for his victim.

All of this wasn't unnoticed by Bruce. How could he not note the sudden blackout of nearly all computer systems connecting his Batplane with the manor? But he still was in a melee fight with Killer Croc he couldn´t stop now or innocents would be hurt or killed. He had to wrap things up first then he could make contact with Diana and check if everything was in order. He tried to assure himself that Diana was able to handle every problem that might occur, but his gut feeling told 1him otherwise. How right he was.

For a Muggle home the security this household had was extreme. Even  
Dumb-as-a-doorknob could not purely rely on his ambivalent magic's ability to disrupt the electronically powered devices. That this was a given thing never came to his mind. Never would he have thought that Bruce Wayne, the easygoing fool, had secrets better kept than his own. No, it had to be a coincidence that the old manor had some rudimentary wards and purely mechanical contraptions to prevent intruders from getting entrance to the inner sanctum that consisted of the private quarters of the family. For a short time Dumbledore mused that there might have been some squib ancestors or even one or two wizards in the line of the Wayne family, but not even this piece of information was able to pierce the fog of assumed mental supremacy that layered around his mind. Exactly these wards had tied themselves to the one grown magical person this house held, this was aided by the fact that the magic behind the wards considered her to be the Lady of the house despite of her and Bruce not being married. The wards just assumed correctly that the mental connection between those two and the fact that they had a child together was enough for her to deeply care for the inhabitants of the household.

Still Dumbledork made his way to the nursery which housed the young Martha in sound and peaceful sleep. Vanishing and incapacitating all defenses the wards and physical defense could muster. These quite powerful actions alarmed the Amazon, which was still weakened from the rather exhausting process of giving birth to a child which was a part goddess, in the exact same moment as the intruder entered the nursery. Feeling an awful sense of foreboding danger paired with the screaming wards and the motherly instincts the still drowsy princess stormed to her child who - she was sure - needed her help. As she ran out of Bruce´s and her bedroom and nearly crashed through the partially opened doors of the adjoining nursery she saw the silhouette of an old man swaying her precious baby which was obviously in distress shown by the howling of the child.

"Lay her down now and you might see the next day." Snarled the Amazon dropping in a battle stance that made clear to everyone that had only the slightest knowledge of hand to hand combat that not meeting the demands would have painful and life threatening consequences. But the old coot did not have the slightest knowledge of hand to hand combat and would be lucky if he picked up a sword at the right end, so the whole movement just made the muggle seem more feral and again proved him in his prejudiced thought patterns.

The only words he was able to utter before he needed to hastily evade a jump kick were tainted by this assumptions and prejudices and garnished with his egomaniacal perception. Unable to eliminate the smug look on his face completely he said something on the line of. "It is for the Greater Good." Well, after having to banish her in the far off wall to avoid serious damage to his skeletal structure he had lost that complacent look. Nearly in panic he disapparated from the grounds still holding the infant and accompanied by a sound of total anguish and rage that should be impossible to be produced with human vocal cords.

After crawling out of the debris, which formerly was part of the nursery´s furniture and the conjunct wall, all power the young mother possessed left her body, made place for utter despair and she rolled into a ball clutching the blanket of her child to her chest and started weeping soundlessly. Not a minute later she was found in this state by the family's loyal butler and surrogate father to Bruce, who fell back into his SIS training and simultaneously comforted the mentally wounded woman and started analyzing the scene. After what seemed like hours Diana was able to speak coherently and started to explain what happened while looking at the Butlers face and therefore being unable to see that the father of said child stood in remains of the nursery's doorframe listening to everything she said, starting to plan his course of action. Not seconds after she finished the story and broke down in sobs again his plan stood. It was a risky strategy that could potentially threaten his secret identity if someone was able to see trough the intertwined cover up stories but said plan was the best shot of getting back his daughter unharmed. It took him a few minutes to explain his intention to the still distressed woman. After seeing hers and his de-facto fathers unbelieving faces as they understood which steps he was willing to take and receiving nods confirming their agreement, he left for the Batcave and the teleporter located there.

Albus to-many-freaking-names Dumbledore did not waste any time. After straightening up his attire he made his way to Potter Manor. There he cooked up a story about an orphaned child whose muggleborn mother was killed by Death Eaters and which needed a good and stable home. This story was accepted without a single thought because Lily Potter was still stressed about the loss of her son and James was unable to see his wife heartbroken again. The few memory modifications needed to ensure that nobody was able to see the truth behind the adoption were of little concern since only the three other Marauders and the family´s midwife knew about the miscarriage. A magical adoption would ensure that the child was recognized as the Potter heir and so the old meddlers plan was bag in his track.

What meanwhile happened on the Watchtower was to say at least uncommon. Of course it happened once in a while that the League´s founders were called in for an emergency in the middle of the night. But neither Clark, who was doing the midnight shift on the Daily Planet, had heard about something that justified such a meeting nor had J'onn picked up any sign of terror on a global scale. Another case was that additionally to the founders three other members of the League were present and Wonder Woman was absent. At last Batman who had called in this meeting had yet to show up. This all caused quite a bit of tension between the members and the question looming over their heads was not helping either. A few minutes later the members were in for something they never even dared to imagine. Batman, the stoic unmovable und utterly emotionless Dark Knight, was distressed or to be perfectly blunt he looked like a total mess.

They were given an even bigger shock. As soon as the door was closed and Bruce had made sure that there were no bugs around he took off his cowl.

"I have to ask you all for a few favors and I don't want you to owe these to Batman because there is a good chance that the Bat will make his last appearance during this mission. So I want you to know that I, Bruce Wayne, owe you these favors." This straightforward show of emotions was a thing not yet witnessed by most of the assembled and did its job in shutting them up. Even the notorious blabbermouth Wally was unaible to utter a single word. Bruce continued after he looked each and every member in the eyes.

"All of you know that Diana and I are a couple and that we were blessed with a child only a few days ago. The favor I will ask from you is directly connected to this child. You might ask why I assembled all of us here without Diana and why Green Arrow, Zatanna and Black Canary are here too. To the last question those three and Kal´El here are my daughters godparents. Diana is not here because Alfred and I put her on enough sedatives to knock out a raging elephant to stop her from aimlessly wreaking havoc on the world. Right now she is en route to Themiscera on an autopiloted jet with a message for Hyppolta to keep her on the island until we contact her. Now to the first question. Not three hours ago while I was on patrol in Gotham and had a hand to hand combat with Killer Croc alias Waylon Jones a to that point in time unknown aggressor invaded my home. He circumvented all my defenses with up to then unknown methods and abducted my daughter right in front of Diana who engaged the enemy but was temporarily taken out and therefore left the enemy time to flee. With our child." As he finished the speech he visibly slumped as if he lost all the strength in his upper body.

As he had collected himself he looked up and saw something he never wanted to see but still it gave him some sort of comfort. He looked into the faces of the people he was proud to call his friends and in all of them he saw the determination to do everything what was needed to save his child.

Superman took a step forward and laid an arm on the Dark Knights shoulder.  
"What do you want us to do?"

"Wally, Zatanna, J´onn and John, I want you to help me searching for her. We will work out the grid and rotation afterwards. Clark, I made up a coverstory that will help us searching for her globally and I want you to be the spokesperson of this search. That way nearly everyone on earth will be out there looking for her."

A few hours later a notice reached every major news agency. The Justice League called in for a press conference. There were few days where this news wouldn't make a headline, so five minutes before twelve this day the main hall of the Hall of Justice was crowded. Not a single chair was unused.

At noon five people went up to the stage, four of them heroes in costume and the last one a man in an expensive suit. Each of them had determination written all over their faces. The man in the suit went up to the microphone and started speaking, but not before everyone in the crowd recognized Bruce Wayne and started murmuring what he had to do with the Justice League.

"This day was supposed to be a glorious day for me and those close to me. But due to an abhorrent deed that was done yesterday night I am here in utter distress, pleading for your help. For you to understand my pain I need to tell a story first.

Some of you might remember the ruckus that was caused when I danced with the heroine known as Wonder Woman at the ball which was attacked by terrorists two years back. Well this day was the beginning of something most important to me. I fell in love with her and since a few weeks after this incident we were a couple. You might have noticed that Wonder Woman disappeared from the public view six months ago. That was due to the fact that our love bore fruit. Not even a week ago our child was born. My and Wonder Womans daughter Martha Hyppolita Wayne was born. You can understand the happiness we felt that day, but this idyll was suddenly disrupted. Yesterday night my home was attacked while I was away on a charity event. The invader took out our high class security system and was even able to subdue Wonder Woman for a short time and therefore had enough time to flee with our child.

So I come to you on the darkest day of my life since the death of my parents and ask for the help of the whole mankind. Help me find my daughter, if not for me or my innocent child please help for the sake of the woman who saved all your lives at least once. Help me find my daughter. Please."  
Over the time of his speech tears started to make their way onto the face of the man and in the end he was openly wailing. This show was so believable, so perfect, even Superman wasn't sure to which degree it was acting. Then Bruce stepped back and went down the stairs and vanished into the deeper recesses of the Hall of Justice.

Superman made a step forward after his friend had departed.

"You might have noticed that here are more of us on stage than normally. For this there is a reason too. Those of us who are standing here in front of you at this very moment are the godparents of the child. We care for our own especially if it´s just a small child and all of us have grown to love her the very first moment we laid our eyes on her. So we will find her." He effectively underlined the last sentence by pushing a hole into the marble lectern with his index finger. He then turned around to follow Bruce but made a sudden spin and continued his lecture.

"To the one who kidnapped my goddaughter. You can run as fast and as far as you want, you can hide as good as you want but you can´t escape us. We will find Martha and bring her back to us safe and sound. And pray to your god that it´s not Wonder Woman who finds you first. For I won´t stop her." He finished without a hint of maliciousness in his voice but filled with as much determination that no one in the room dared to raise a question. But in fairness the whole speech was lost to the ones it meant to target due to their complete and utter lack of foothold in the mundane world.

So no matter how hard Batman searched, no matter what tricks he used and no matter from how many viewpoints he looked for his daughter he couldn't find her. This had several effects on him and his surroundings. Firstly he became even more broody and moody than he ever was. Secondly he nearly never went on patrol in Gotham. He rather searched the parts of earth where he and the other league members had not searched yet. Thirdly and finally whenever a criminal went to such extremes that the other members of the Batclan were unable to handle him or her, the villain had about an hour without pain left for the term of the next year after the moment the Batclan called for help, to this extent had Batman's severity grown.

Diana wasn't resting either. She visited every seer, oracle, soothsayer and fortune teller the world had to offer but not one of her mysterious contacts had a hint of an idea where to find her angel. That had her in an even worse mood than her partner and it was only safe to approach her uninvited when you either were fast enough to dodge her, which only let Clark and Wally in the game, or you were a small child. To be fair in the second case she showed emotional actions between tearing up and wailing uncontrollably.

This way they spent about a year until the night of Halloween where an unbelievable fear overcame both of them without any obvious reason. This anxiety ebbed down a few minutes later and was replaced with an overwhelming sense of comfort which lasted for a few hours and then was again replaced with a sense of fear. This was the reason for some very spectacular and unexpected reactions.

The educated reader might now wonder what kind of reaction has been brought forward. It is really quite simple. As Diana is the Champion of the Amazons she was blessed by the goddesses of the Amazon and in this case all of the five blessings worked together to achieve a mutual goal. Hera's gift linked with Aphrodite's gift to find and activate the bond between mother and daughter no matter what lengths it had to span. Artemis and Hecate were giving the mother the tools to follow the link back to its source. Namely a sense of magic and the instinct needed for the hunt. Lastly Athena's gift enabled her to connect the mental hunt she was on with her mind and she was able to put out the position in a way the batcomputer could understand. Using this data and the time Diana spent pinpointing the exact location of her daughter, Bruce was able to assemble a strike team consisting of the child´s godparents and an assorted number of powerhouses in the League namely the founders, Clarks cousin, Captain Atom and semi member Dr Fate. Seeing the mother of his child apparently making herself ready for war he had to think of William Congreves words but decided to alternate them slightly to fit the situation better. Hell hath no fury like a Wonder Woman. The old man really had it coming.


	2. Suburb in uproar

Mount Olympus was ablaze. Not literally, although half a dozen pissed off gods would probably be able to do so. The protectors of the Amazons just had found out what their champion and her daughter had endured over the course of the last year and they were as angry as the furies could get. The enraged goddesses had taken the main hall in holding and were shouting insults at the pool in the middle of the hall that showed the mortal world. This was something none of the male gods was pleased to see besides Hephaestus, the smith could expect angry sex at that evening but he was smart enough to hide the fact. As the male gods feared for their bits being ripped off if going in and saying something wrong they were unable to come to a solution for their dilemma, which was because they wanted to use the main hall for their own agenda. Despite the myths and stories most were on good terms with each other and to ensure it stayed that way they met regularly to do some family bonding. Each of them took turns suggesting something they could do together. Reflecting the cliché of Dionysus, his suggestion was to drink, a lot. Next pick had been Apollo with testing something some of his protégées had once been using. So Apollo was thinking of the incense the oracle of Delphi had benefitted from and he recommended using said incense to see if they were able to reproduce the effect and gain knowledge of the future. They were not able to experience their fate, it just had the result of intoxicating them more. The last pick of the evening was made by Zeus and in his uninhibited state he suggested watching College-Cheerleaders' practice by using the pool. That led to their dilemma. So they did what every group of intoxicated males would do in such case, they played rock paper scissors. After half a dozen rounds and a dozen discussions if the stone really sharpens the scissors - which were finally decided by Hephaestus' superior but dulled knowledge - the loser who had to go in and ask the females to abandon the pool was Hades. As he entered the hallowed hall he firstly went unnoticed due to the rage the goddesses had talked themselves into, but that advantage was negated as Zeus had the brilliant idea to roar out loud how long it would take. Suddenly being targeted by five in his eyes very scary women he instantly sobered up and worked his charm.

"What may I ask has enraged the most well balanced goddesses this realm holds?"

"You may ask as you should be worried at least as much as we are."The goddess of wisdom answered.

"Pardon me. Why does it have to concern me? What is it?" Asked the befuddled god of the underworld.

"You don't know?" Said Aphrodite throwing a questioning glance at her uncle.

"That path of questions gets frustrating very fast so why not just tell me?" Asked the now annoyed and alarmed god.

"Well if you want it that way. Diana has a daughter."Said Hera as she was disrupted.

"Of course, I know, I already gave the child my blessing and some of my powers the day little Martha was born. Why are you so enraged by that?"

"That's probably the reason why she didn't cry as she was in that cupboard. Why should someone with the powers of the god of the underworld fear the darkness."Said Athena lost in thought just to be grabbed by Hades and spun to face him.

Enraged the god asked. "Why is my granddaughter in a cupboard? Diana would never do something like this. She is a being full of love. Never would she let such a cruelty happen to her child." The god clearly was distressed so Hera intervened.

"Your granddaughter was abducted from her parents and placed under magical wards fueled by your granddaughter´s own blood. We were only currently able to find her location. Our blessing and her heritage made the wards that way that they couldn't be pierced by us."

That day the fate of an old coot was sealed.

The protections put up around the House were formidable. That's when you consider a shield, draining magical energy from your own blood and a pair of deranged guardians that, when looked at carefully, would probably turn up to be equipped with about a quarter of a rabbits brain, a formidable defense. In fairness they would do good against magic made by mortals and human gods, but Doctor Fate´s magic was of a quite different kind. The only serious defense around he had to consider a slight challenge was a charm forcing everybody to forget the existence of the child hidden inside the house. The strike force found that out as Captain Atom flew above the perimeter and immediately forgot why he was there, but this defense was easily dispelled by Doctor Fate. The Lord of Order wasn't some fluke of a wizard. He belonged to the most powerful magicians in existence and therefore had no real problem in eliminating the charm and granting entrance for the team.

Originally the plan had been to scout the area extensively first, but in a rather unusual emotional outburst Batman decided to do only the minimal of reconnaissance and went directly to the front door of the rather plain building whose address the Batcomputer had provided.

So it happened that in a mild November evening the front door and half of the entry hall of number 4, Privet Drive became a mess consistent of splinters of various sizes and a mixture of drywall dust and pieces. Courtesy of a colorful mix of fists and feet of the more dangerous and in this case also more aggressive members of the Justice League, who seemingly picked this moment to synchronize their outbursts. This of course attracted the attention of numerous people.

Firstly the whole neighborhood of Little Whinging. Therefore Supergirl and Captain Atom were posted outside as guards and crowd control.

Secondly the inhabitants of number 4, Privet Drive. Their reaction was a grab in the quite various. The man resembling a hippopotamus did now not just possess this animal's stature but also the its skin colour. Additionally to the men's unbelievable talent in mimicry he also started to utter sentences who either where the product of pure misunderstanding or where a completely unknown language based on the concept of sounding like a complete idiot.

Unfamiliar to the now present people a rather well known and famous specialist in the fields of formerly unidentified magical animals, presented with the data collected that evening, theorized twenty years later that the man was infected by a kind of spore only known in direct vicinity of a species called Crumple-Horned Snorkack and therefore reacted like a moron. After further investigation however the specialist changed her opinion due to the fact that the Crumple-Horned Snorkack would never live in a household not infected with Nargles and came to the conclusion that the man really was a complete idiot.

The man was silenced quite fast as he was pinned into the wall by one of the few men on earth who would not have a problem to hold such weight upwards for a longer duration of time. The woman, who also seemed to have the extreme talent in mimicry the man possessed, just not the same degree and not the same species, was viciously attacked by a number of toys belonging to the boy sitting on the floor in front of the blaring television. The quite traumatizing experience of being surrounded by fifty Playmobil figures who apprehended her and even getting some of them stuck in nose, ears and mouth was a courtesy of Zatanna. The woman, who could win a look like a horse competition even against a horse, was obviously unsure if she should just faint and get it over with or should lose control over her bladder. After a short visual examination a bystander was able to see that she had first chosen option B and right afterwards option A.

The rather rotund boy was - despite the ruckus around him - still constrained by the television program and was therefore ignored by all.

This exact moment was the point in time where the considerably limited mental abilities of the man started to catch up with his surroundings and so he chooses to scream some quite hurt and spiteful expressions along the line of. "What are you freaks doing here?" His efforts to put himself in charge of the situation were followed by words similar to. "Do you know who you´re talking to?" Both of his quite pitiful attempts to take control were silenced by two tiny but still intimidating burn marks only inches besides his eyes in the drywall. Those were of course created by Kryptonian heat rays.

As the opposition - if you want to call that pathetic bunch of wasted cellular mass opposition - was neutralized the League started searching the house for the missing child. The ground and first floor were quickly checked and the absenteeism of the baby was quite obvious so the agitated parents explored the attic and the basement. As even those searches did not yield satisfactory results Batman really wished for an easy access to a clocktower so he could interrogate the delinquents properly. As such wasn't available he had to resort to other means. So the Dark Knight took the hippopotamus out of the not so caring hands of the Man of Steel and growled in his deepest voice. "Where is the girl?" As the answers the man gave were disappointing Batman´s brain reacted by calculating an equation that described the intersection of his elbow and the man's cheekbone and let the muscles perform the conclusion. Afterwards the stammering of the man was still unpleasant and did not contain the information Batman and Diana wanted but was at least not obvious lies. Though the interrogation itself did not bring forward any results the noise did, more exactly the in our genes inscribed unease at the sound of snapping bones. This sound awoke the children in the house.

The enraged heroes thought it was only the rotund child in front of the television and chose to ignore it for the child's safety, because even with all their self control they would probably have reacted inappropriate. But then the super senses of Clark, who stood in the back row of the scenery, were able to discern and pinpoint another sound which was far quieter. It was more a whimper then it was crying. A short check with the X-Ray vision later Clark sped to the cupboard under the stairs, bend open the hinges and saw his goddaughter, still wrapped in a blanket. He slowly picked her up and carefully went back into the living room. Martha made a gurgling sound loud enough to alert the group and instantly all turned around and looked at the small package in the Kryptonian's hands. "Why was she in the cupboard like a coat?" Said the Man of Steel with such anger in his voice that it oozed with it. That was the last twine that held the restraint the Bat had together. Without the chance to breath right the man was knocked out within seconds. While the Bat punished the jailor of his daughter, Diana took the child out of Clark´s hands and made sounds that where half cooing and half weeping in the attempt to calm down the child. To measure her joy was a futile attempt. To be perfectly clear: If she knew what the Lion King was, she would probably reenact the scene where Simba was presented to the inhabitants of his father´s kingdom. As the hippopotamus was taken down but still alive Batman went to his child and cradled her in his arms. Over the next few minutes the girl was passed from one Leaguer to another and as the child was again in the mother´s arms they prepared to leave.

The thing that woke Dumb-as-a doorknob up was the falling of the wards. That by itself was threatening and dangerous as the only thing that could explain the failure of the wards was someone stronger than him had taken them down. The only one he knew who was strong enough to do so was Voldemort, though his reincorporation happened far too fast and his whole plan was again in peril. In his fear he called together the members of the Order of the Phoenix (aka fried turkey club) and led them all to Privet Drive in hope to beat Voldemort with mass. They appeared right the moment when the members of the Justice League left the building number 4 and grouped up to be teleported back to the Watchtower. Without a warning Dumbledork fired a bonebreaker at the group not caring whom he hit. Just seeing someone leave with a pawn essential for his masterplan.

Doctor Fate saw the Hex coming and without any stress shielded the group from the spell. In a casual tone the Lord of Order said to the approaching group. "So you are the imbeciles who tried to hide the child behind such a pathetic charm."

"Hand over the child. She is not yours." Was the probably worst thing Dumbledork could say in that moment but in his idiocy he did. Diana, who till now was unseen due to her position behind Clark and Bruce, made a step to her lover and placed their daughter in his hands with the words. "Take her to the watchtower, I will be back in a moment. I just have to take care of the trash." This was said with hardly concealed rage in her voice. Not a second later the members of the League who were weak or unarmed to magic had disappeared in a white flash signaling a teleport, leaving only Zatanna, Doctor Fate and a severely pissed Wonder Woman behind. Who seconds later proved to be enough to take down the fried turkey club.

It only took seconds for the Lord of Order and Zatanna to take out the members of the order, only the peg legged man who looked like he was attacked by a bulldog fired more than two spells as most of the order were taken out after the first one.

Diana on the other hand took her time with the man she recognized as the abductor of her daughter. Now knowing what powers the man possessed she was easily able to evade the attacks or protect herself from them with her Hephaestus forged shield. During the pauses between each spell he threw at her she came a step closer to him grinning menacing and madly. As she was at arm's length she plucked the wand out of the old coot´s hand snapping it in half. That wasn´t exactly the second Dumbledork was sure he was screwed, that came as she grabbed him at his collar and pulled him up. This moment also was quite important for her as she fought an inner battle if she should break him like she broke his wand. Finally her more rational side won. She spat him right between the eyes to dishonor him further and snarled. "Come close to my daughter again and it will be the last mistake you make in your life." Afterwards she picked him up and hurled him in a 60 foot wide arc with pinpoint accuracy into a trash bin. After a short contemplation she was able to think clearly again and started to interrogate the group of people who came with the incapacitated old coot. Clearly none of them were able to withstand the power of her lasso.

The immobilized Dumbledork was forced to watch his plans start to crumble as he was unable to move without severe pain.

When Diana started interrogating the group she found discrepancies she firstly was unable to explain. Incomprehensibly each of those people thought that the League was abducting their savior in form of a little girl. What did those idiots think her daughter was? Piece by piece she was able to find out what the people saw in her: A child fighting and killing a man worthy of Amazonkinds worst prejudices. A being that only finds satisfaction in murder, bloodshed and violence. Truly the girl did a great deed to humankind, but even if she did she still was her daughter and she should never have to face such abhorrence. Then Diana interrogated a man who if kindly described would be called tattered. As soon as the lasso touched his skin he started rocking in his confinement and growled in obvious agony. Shortly after that the man´s pain soothed in his own and he was ready for questioning. In reality she didn't even need to ask questions. The man willingly spilled his beans. The story she heard then showed her that even if this people were idiots to follow someone without questioning, they still cared for the child. Most of them in a sick hero worshipping way but the tattered man really loved her daughter like his own and was willing to die for her. The story she was told was unbelievable. Compelled by the lasso he spoke in a monotonous way.

"Lily Potter was impregnated by James Potter. After eight and a half months Lily had a miscarriage and the midwife was unable to safe the child. So Harry Potter left this world before he entered it. This destroyed Lily and James. They didn't come out of their house day in, day out. After two weeks in this mess they were visited by Dumbledore who held a small child in his arms. He told them that the child was an orphan and needed a good home. Lily sprang into accepting, James soon afterwards followed. They adopted the child and made her heir to the house of Potter, one of the oldest magical lines in Britain. Dumbledore erased our memories of the miscarriage and the adoption. He said it was for security measurements. The three Potters lived a happy and love filled life till the day before yesterday. Sirius Black betrayed their location to Voldemort. Lily and James got killed by the Dark Lord but surprisingly the child survived and defeated the enemy. The child was brought to Lily´s only living relatives, the Dursleys."

"Why do you protect the child?" Asked the bewildered Amazon.

"She is the only remnant of my friends and family. Everyone else has either been killed in this war or has betrayed me. She is the daughter of two of my best friends who both considered me a brother. Therefore I have to protect her."

"So you would pledge yourself and your life to protect her? No matter what cost? Just to ensure that she has a good and safe live?" Asked the Amazon part skeptical part hopeful, a plan forming in her mind.

"I already swore a magical oath on my life to protect her to the best of my knowledge. James and Lily asked me and Sirius to take these oaths in case something happened to them."

"Didn´t Sirius Black betray them to Voldemort? How is this oath worth anything if someone can circumvent it that easily?" Asked Diana skeptical.

"That shouldn't be possible. He must be innocent otherwise he would be dead."

"I have an idea that is potentially risky for me so I must ask you will you attack me when I loosen the lasso?"

"As long as you pose a threat to the child I will fight you."

"I expected that. Dr Fate, Zatanna subdue him as soon as I release the lasso." Ordered Diana her colleagues, which then threateningly moved closer. "You have seen the power of the lasso to force you to speak the truth. I will now use it on me to ensure you that I don't pose a threat to the child."

"How do I know that you can´t trick the lasso."

"Unlike you who has attacked a group holding an unprotected child I have a warriors honor and cherish this honor as high as my own life. Additionally all of our attacks were merely made to incapacitate. You and the others used attacks that cut and blast open solid concrete. And finally the protections around this house were made in a way that they siphon off the magic of its inhabitants, thus harming them by casting these wards. So actually you are the evil ones in that case."

"I can´t argue with that." He said with a resigned tone. "I, Remus Lupin, swear on my life and magic that I will not attack you when you remove your lasso. So mote it be." This was accompanied with a rather bright flash of light. Diana was befuddled at this action. "What was that?"

"This was an unbreakable oath. When I break it my magic will kill me instantly."

Diana, knowing the power of the lasso, removed it and wrapped it around her right forearm. "The child you just have seen taken away is my own flesh and blood. She is my daughter. For the last year the child´s father, our friends and I have searched the globe to find her and bring her back to us. She was forcefully taken away from us by that old man over there and we went mad with grief. Only yesterday we were able to locate her as she experienced as much grief and loss as a mind that young could experience. We will do our best to take care of her and make sure she is safe and no one will stop us from doing so."

The man broke down as he recognized what atrocities he helped commit. It took him time to pull himself together enough to follow the speech of the Amazon again.

"Now I have to ask you a question. How you answer it will change your life and it will be irreversible as I won´t accept you backing out of the deal. Is that clear?"

"Ask."

"As I won´t let my daughter have any connections with this man and his associates I ask you now: Will you forswear each contact to them and their society besides those we allow you? In return I will allow you a part in my daughter´s life as teacher in her magical skills and in the etiquette this society has, as she will certainly want to play a role to change that society, so that something like what happened to her will never happen to anyone again. If you prove trustworthy I will allow you to be there for her as one of the many uncles she will undoubtedly have."

After nearly breaking down trough relief he answered. "I have one warning to give beforehand and two pleas I would like to ask."

"You know that you are in no position to ask for either of this, but humor me."

"I am a werewolf."

"The problem with that is?"

"Once a month I turn into a beast that wants to rip apart everything around it. Do you really want something like that around your child?"

"I suspect you take precautions? Like incarcerating yourself every time it happens."

"Of course I do. I am not a monster. I do everything I can to protect the ones around me."

"Have the precautions you now take ever failed, ever came close to failing or will they fail?"

"No in all three instances."

"As long as you continue to do so I have no objections. That was the warning. Tell me now what the pleas are." Answered Diana affected by the man´s care.

"Please also interrogate Sirius Black, the one I thought to be James and Lily´s betrayer, and offer him the same deal."

"It shall be done. Doctor Fate can you bring the man here?"

"Consider it done."

A yellow flash formed like an ankh disposed a black haired man in front of her feet. The man reacted spectacular as he recognized the tattered man. He started clutching Lupin´s feet and muttered incoherently.

"It wasn´t me. I didn't betray them. It was Wormtail. Framed me."

"Zeus, where did they put this man? His arrest can´t be longer than a day ago and he already is a nervous wreck."

"They put me into the highest security area in Azkaban. There are Dementors around you the whole day. They leave you no respite." Muttered the man, now no longer clinging to Remus feet like a child which was previously lost in a mall, but looking at the woman in front of him.

"Dementors are near-dead demons which live from the suffering around them. To do so they suck out every good memory and emotion from their subjects. They are foul creations of an insane mind." Explained Doctor Fate as he saw that Diana did not recognize the name.

"We will now find out if your claims of innocence are correct." Said the Amazon in hardened tone disgusted at the idea of such creatures existing.

She asked Sirius the same questions as Remus and got nearly the same answers. As he was able to shed light on the real betrayer of the Potters, his telling took a little longer than the tale of Remus. At the end she offered him the same deal as his friend. Like the werewolf he accepted and likewise swore a magical oath.

Dumb-as-a-doorknob had listened to the whole of this and noted he screwed up. He had to get out of here otherwise he would probably lose everything. He moved his hand inch by inch to his emergency portkey and ported right into the sickbay of Hogwarts. Here he could rest and start damage control. He did not know that half a dozen pairs of immortal eyes followed him and started to plan.

As the old coot portkeyed away Remus and Sirius wanted to run after him to make him pay dearly but they were stopped by Diana asking them if they already wanted to abandon the oaths they swore. Ashamed they followed Diana´s orders and all of them teleported away.


	3. The Gathering

The fleeing Dumbledork´s Portkey brought him back to Hogwarts, where he had to hand himself over to the "tender" care of Madam Pomphrey. She still bore ire against him,because she had offered herself to take care of the young Potter. She even offered to spend her whole holidays in Hogwarts with the child to ensure her safety. Dumb-as-a-doorknob refused her, so he was still enabled to control the child´s life, but that plan had run down the gutter. Still ire was ire and as she was able to make him pay, so she did. Muggle remedies tended to be overlooked by healers but as Madam Pomphrey wanted to use the best possible treatment on her patients she had attended a Muggle medical school and had acquired her doctorate. Most muggle diseases were unable to infect magical so there was no need for that knowledge but nerve damage was one of the fields were mundane remedies were superior to the magical counterparts. This now came in very handy as he had nerve damage in his spinal column due to the unwilling short range air travel into the trash bin. Of course she could just use a relaxation charm on the muscles ligament and joints and force the slightly disturbing and slowly reacting potion down this throat, which would have cured him painlessly and would have taken the next few days, but in this case she decided to use some more martial methods. She loaded a syringe with muscle relaxants and shoved it with her biggest needle right nearby his spine. The reaction was quite spectacular and loud as he started to scream like a five year old girl and a tad bit frightening as she giggled madly as she was fully aware what embarrassing side effects this procedure could cause. (For those who never had a needle in their spinal column don't do it just don't.)

A few hours of mercilessly enforced bed rest later the bruised old coot dragged himself up the stairs behind the Gargoyle to his room to start of his damage control plans but didn't quite make it up there as the tranquilizers in the muscle relaxants started their work and he fell unconscious right where he stood. (Or more exactly laid.)

"So the nightmares may begin." A surprisingly cheery voice said.

"Normally we are not allowed to interfere with a mortals dream but Hypnos permitted us to do so in this case." Said a voice full of authority.

"Well it seemed unwise to disagree with our opinion. We basically did not let him have another choice." Answered a deep voice.

"I am just disappointed that it was that easy to capture him."An aristocratic voice said.

"Well we knew where he would be so it's not that hard to pinpoint him. Magic just made it easier to do so."

"Could we stop discussing our plans and just give him a taste of what he will have to expect the time he kicks the bucket? I really want to give him a piece of my mind and of my mace."

"You brought your mace? Damn I forgot my spear. Can I borrow your mace before your turn?" Asked the aristocratic voice the deepest voice, who answered with a distinctive grumble.

"Me too! Me too!" Called the cheery voice.

"Behave yourself! You're not 500 anymore."

Dumbledork rendered mute had to witness this exchange without voicing either his opinion or his completely unnecessary and self centric opinion. Though his attempts to do so didn´t go unnoticed. The only male in the half a dozen people strong group spotted his silent monologue and started gleaming mischievously.

"Look who decided to join us, even if it was involuntarily."

Freed from his speechlessness he started demanding answers, which the assembled deities were unwilling to give at least at this point in time.

"I still don't understand how that many people could follow that man blindly. Ok I give him that his beard does look like he knows a lot but nothing besides stories about former glory." Aristocratic mumbled.

"You're just miffed that that many people followed him thinking he was one of your guys aren't you?" Cheery asked with mirth in her voice.

"Could we come back to the topic at hand? You two can discuss this at home." Authority said still ignoring the demands voiced by Dumb-as-a-doorknob.

"I agree if you don't mind I am starting now." Deep stated. The statement was nodded through by the other five. Who became suddenly visible to the old wizard.

"I say we start with introducing ourselves first. So here to my right you see the Goddess of love Aphrodite which as far from loving you as physically possible and is aspiring to make sure that everyone around you is sharing her opinion. Right next to her you can see Artemis the Goddess of the hunt who would love it to use you for target practicing, which she doesn't need at all, and closest to me on my right side you can see Athena Goddess of wisdom and the art of war who is right now taking away any competence you may have had in these subjects. To my left you can see, my lovely Sister Hera Goddess of matrimony and family who sorry fully can´t do much more damage to yourself besides estranging you even more from your brother then you had already done yourself. To honor the last of these lovely ladies we have Hecate the Goddess of Magic and probably the one of us who is most pissed off by you besides me. She would very much like to rip out your magic in the most excruciating way she is able to do, but we decided against it as it would kill you instantly and we want you to suffer as much as possible in this world to ensure you are able to fear the things I will inflict on you as soon as you are dead appropriately. Now to the main act, to introduce myself in the way that flatters my overinflated ego the most. I am Hades god of the underworld, Lord of the dead, ruler over the condemned and Grandfather to the girl you refuse to call by anything but Martha Potter.

During this Monologue which was emphasized by a liberal use of godly special effects Albus-to-many-names-Dumbledore paled considerably to the point that he would have been able to hide in front of a sheet of paper. His thought process went in pathways along the word Fuck. Seemingly his plan was for the bin as no mortal would stand a chance against the gods of the Greek pantheon.

As for age appropriate rating purposes I have not included the following scenes as they would not be fit in the guideline, but be ensured he got what he deserved and an additional helping too. Now to finishing this scene.

Dumbledork awoke in severe pain. Not in excruciating pain that would one day drive you insane no he was in the exact amount of pain needed to be more than annoying and less than paralyzing. The gods had ensured that it would stay that way for a long, long time.

A few hours earlier on a space station in an earth synchronized orbit a man was unable to be any happier. His wife sat right in front of him cooing over their daughter wearing the most enchanting smile he had ever seen. This scene was so hard to tear away from that he had not yet informed the rest of his family from the success of that operation. That proved redundant as Clark had done exactly that as soon as the child had left for the space station, so the scene was disturbed by two late teens and a 14 year old barging into the room quite rudely and an elderly man also barging in but looking dignified while doing so. All of them had not seen the daughter of their father respectively father figure respectively son figure for nearly a year so they nearly instantly started cooing and in case of Barbara and Richard started making Baby noises. Timothy refrained from doing so and just smiled while boasting about how he will one day train her as the next Robin while the Geezers enjoyed their chamomile tea. That caused a lot of well-intentioned protest but that quickly led to chuckling as all but Bruce imagined him sitting in a rocking chair sipping said tea cuddled into a quilt. After a round of what he refused to call pouting he joined in to all the laughing and smiled broadly. His life couldn't be better.


	4. The early Years

Martha age 3:

„Young Mistress Martha? Where are you? Mistress Martha?"

Martha could hear her granddads shouts. She still didn't understand why he insisted on calling her Mistress Martha. Yes of course he was her Fathers Butler but he was more of a father for him than anyone else alive. She loved to rile him up by calling her granddad but deep inside he was her granddad. She knew that Thomas Wayne really was her granddad but she had never met him. Of course she was proud of Thomas as her grandfather but she never had met him so she insisted on calling Thomas grandfather and called Alfred granddad, gramps or granddaddy. But now she had to be silent. She was on a mission, a mission to evade the yucky greens. Gramps food always tasted yummy but still she didn't like eating asparagus or as she silently called it ass-sparagus, but she should never tell anyone that she knew that word, Mum and Dad would be cross with her if they heard her use that potty-word. She heard Dick say it while he was talking with daddy about their job. Dad´s job was boring stuff in her eyes; Mum had an exciting job traveling around the world meeting famous people as an ambassador.

Alfred knew where his granddaughter was. Yes Martha was as much his granddaughter as Bruce was his son. Diana was a godsend daughter-in-law and Dick, Jason and Tim where his grandsons. He didn't care what he felt compelled to call them deep in his heart they where his family. But sometimes they could drive him insane. Bruce, Tim and Dick were overworking themselves and risking too much in his eyes. Jason had mellowed down a lot since he met Starfire, he visited sparely and gave updates when he was asked to. So he didn't care very much about the things the rest of the caped family didn't like about his methods. Using guns? Alfred was in the SAS he knew how to operate any known human made weapon good enough to disassemble clean and reassemble it. Killing? Again Alfred was once in the SAS. As long as he behaved around Martha it didn't matter much what he did outside, Alfred believed in Bruce making sure that Jason didn't go too far.

As said beforehand Alfred knew where Martha hid herself. Her feet stuck out behind the curtain. He pretended to search for the little trickster who had a well known aversion against her greens and did her best to avoid them. As he "found" her he picked her up,making her squeal.

"It seems like you don't want to eat your asparagus. You know that is the only way for you to get a cookie?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Want Cookie!"

In the kitchen the cookie jar vibrated and finally fell down from the board.

Martha age 4:

"Hihihihihihi. Cooookies Coookies Cooookies Coookies Cooookies Coookies Cooookies Coookies Coooooooooooooookies." Was the only thing that escaped from the mouth of Martha Wayne in her eyes professional Ninja. In fairness the only ninjas she knew were this strange turtles from the TV, but it's the thought that counts isn't it?

She thought she had acquired that title as she had used one of her scarves as mask and sneaked out of her room right into the kitchen. She was quite desperately trying to reach the Cookie jar on the counter but was just not able to reach it. She really wanted to get a Cookie, the reason you ask? Since when does a child need a reason to want sweets?

As she stretched uselessly she started to float and abruptly had the jar in her clutches, not noticing that she was floating. Of course her mother entered the room in just this minute.

"Martha what are you doing?" Diana exclaimed, as Amazons don't screech. (AN: It's the first manifestation of Martha´s powers just stay with me here okay?)

Disrupted by that *kough* exclamation *kough* Martha crash-landed knees first on the kitchen floor.

Like any parent would do Diana was immediately besides her child and started fussing over her. Martha was completely staggered. Her knees didn't hurt. She had seen her friends from pre-school fall down the monkey bars and they had wailed endlessly, she thought they were babies for doing so, but she had directly landed on her knees from higher than the monkey bars were and onto the harder floor she should have been hurt.

That meant she had ninja powers. She was a real ninja, not that she had ever doubted that. The flying must have been a ninja power too. But she wasn't able to fly beforehand and the only thing different now than then was her mask. Her mask must have given her ninja powers.

"I am okay mommy I didn't hurt myself, thanks to my super-duper-ninja-mask."She exclaimed proudly in a pose that Superman guy she had seen on TV once had used there.

Acting in the desperate need to hide her daughter´s power from her daughter at least for a few more years Diana constructed a quite fragile lie.

"Yes that's right little Princess that scarf ähm mask gave you your powers. But do you know that there a lot of heroes that need those powers more than you do? For example Superman could use that mask´s powers. What do you say why don't we give that mask him so that he can use it? And please dont try to use the powers again as they might come from superman while he needs them for a fight."

At this exact moment a few hundred miles away in Metropolis, Clark Kent was shuddering like somebody walked over his grave.

"That sounds like it is a good idea. I don't like it but it sounds like a good idea. Dang it I really wanted to be a ninja."

A few weeks later Superman was fighting Luthor and was wearing the "Mask" the first time in public. The whole scene was broadcasted live.

Confused Lex asked Superman. "Ähm what are you wearing on your head? Is this your latest fashion disaster?"

Superman sighed. "Just don't ask. Just don't."

The Wayne family was watching the live-feed Martha was looking proud that Superman was wearing her mask, but a little bit of jealousy was also there, as he was now a ninja and she wasn't. The rest of the family was laughing shamelessly.

Martha age 5:

"You smell like alcohol and cigarettes. You stink!" Shouted Martha into Jason´s face.

"And you are rude. It is not polite to shout into your big brothers face the first time you met him." Jason shouted back.

"I can apologize and am good. You have to take at least 4 quintillion-quadrillion baths." Martha replied in the same fashion and stuck out her tongue. "And if you are my brother you owe me at least 5 birthday presents because that's how old I am." She said now calmer but full of confidence.

"What about no?" Jason pouted back.

Martha showed her mood appropriately. She glared at her brother. Intensely, very intensely. What led to a spontaneous movement of the carpet, which led to a very intimate meeting of Jason´s face and the floorboards.

Its useless to say that this scene elicited a lot of laughter from the bystanders, namely Bruce, Diana and Dick.

Martha age 6:

Martha, Bruce and Dick stood in the gym of Wayne Manor. The audience consisted of a worried Alfred, a serious looking but also worried Diana who was ensured by the fact that her daughter was safe due to her powers, and a bored Tim playing a game on his tablet.

"So Martha you know why we do this?" Asked Bruce his daughter.

"Yes we do this so that I can defend myself against bad men. And we do this so that I can be a ninja without my mask." Said Martha first seriously then a little bit quieter and then started behaving like she had a sugar rush. "Let´s start."

"Okay first you watch me and Dick do the moves slowly and if you are sure you can do them try them. If we are sure you did them right you can try them on me. Understood?" The answer was an eager nodding. (AN: I know that's not how you start it I wrote this just for fun.)

After an hour of watching Martha tried the moves and after e few revisions was able to do them flawlessly.

So she decided. "Dad I want to try this shoulder throw thing with you. Can we do that please?"

"Ok Princess but we have to be careful okay?" Asked Bruce answered by an eager nod.

Not two seconds later Bruce laid on the floor on his back wheezing breathlessly and in total confusion what the heck just happened. The whole scene was recorded by Tim´s tablet. It was an all times favourite of the Batclan.

Martha age 6 and ¾:

Her mommy had gone big (as she knew not to call her mommy fat) in the last few months. Dad and Barbara had explained her that was because mommy was preparing to give birth to her brothers and or sisters. Why she had to be big to get the babies from the stork was a riddle to her. A riddle they didn't want to explain to her. Daddy and Barbara were quite red in their faces as they explained her that. Now her mommy was in her and Daddy´s bedroom and there were awful and very loud noises coming from there. Dick told her that that was because mommy had the TV switched on very loud. Barbara told her they made those noises so that the stork could find them easier.

Martha knew what that meant. She now was about to be a big sister and she had promised to herself and her mommy that she would be the best big sister that was there.

A few hours later the door opened and Daddy told her and the others to go in and greet her baby brother and sister. Her mother looked exhausted but happy and smiled at her. So Martha smiled back, though she didn't know why her mommy was exhausted.

They looked at both of the babies and Martha was brought closer to them and they carefully explained her how to hold her baby sister and then handed her over.

"That is your little sister Claire Athena Wayne." Her father explained to Martha.

The newly dubbed Claire waved around with her left hand and finally got hold of Martha´s pinky finger and squeezed as strong as a baby could.

Martha simply stated. "I like her. I keep her. You can have the other one." The whole family laughed heartily. (AN: of course she will also like her brother.)

Martha age 7:

Her dad came back from work with a boy that looked like a younger version of himself. A much younger version of himself he was not older than nine or ten, if she had to guess. The boys name was Damian and he was an ass walking around like he was the Mayor or something like that.

"So you are the brat of that home-wrecker?" The annoying boy said lordly.

"I don't know what a home-wrecker is, but the way you said it it´s not something good. Don't say anything bad about my mommy. Is that clear?" Martha stated angrily.

"OH and what would you do about it? Baby?" The boy again said lordly.

"I will do what I do to things I don't like and I punch thing I don't like and I don't like YOU!" She replied now furiously.

"Like you could do that." He still said arrogantly.

That where the last words before she sucker punched him.


	5. Happy Bithday

Martha age 8:

"It´s my birthday! It´s my Birthday! Birthday!" That and a freshly eight year old jumping up and down on their bed was what woke Bruce and Diana up. They had not dreaded the day but they also did not look forward to it. This was the day they promised themselves they would tell Martha everything about themselves the rest of her family and about her. Still why should they not make her birthday the best they could.

Alfred had set new standards for himself and for all the next birthdays at least if the twins and Martha had any say in it. Thomas and Claire were now in the age were simple looking away from them could cause a lot of destruction. In this case they had somehow found a way to get on top of the table on which the cake was set. A three layered monster made of chocolate. This monster now was distributed fairly onto the walls the table the twins and on Damian who had tried to stop the chocolate massacre. He was now sulking in is room as Martha was unable to stop laughing.

Martha and her friends from school had a wonderful day. Bruce did not shy away from any costs and got everything a child could desire from a party. Alfred did his best and two hours later an exact replica of the destroyed cake stood on the table while the twins were confined to their room watched by Dick and Barbara.

As the guests had left Martha was led into her father's study, where most of her uncles and aunts also took place.

"Martha your Mum and I have to tell you something. It may be a shock so please try to be calm." Bruce started.

"If it's that you are Batman I know that since I am five." Martha said proudly.

That shocked the whole group quite a bit. Only her uncles Remus, Sirius and Wally were nearly collapsing laughing from the look on her dad's face.

"How?" Bruce stuttered.

"I had a nightmare, Mum was away in Europe and you were not in your room. I looked for you and the fire in your study was still on but you were not there either. I guessed you would come by and I didn't want to wake up grandpa so I crawled into an armchair and tried to sleep there hoping that the fire kept away the bad dream. I fell asleep and woke up as I heard a grinding noise. It was the old clock moving. You came out and left the room. I was afraid and ran back to my room. The day afterwards it was no longer creepy and you were away for work so I looked at the clock and looked for a switch or anything else to open the secret passage. Then I saw that the arms of the clock stood still and I tried to start the clock by pulling the strings hanging down inside the clockwork. Then the door opened and I sneaked inside and looked around. Then in there I found your suits and all the other ones. I found out the rest by looking at the internet. Mommy is Wonder Woman, Uncle Clark is Superman, Uncle Oliver is Green Arrow, Aunt Dinah is Black Canary and I think Uncle Wally is the Flash. Aunt Zatanna is not really a secret and Dick, Barbara, Tim and Jason were really not that hard." The little girl lectured. Then she turned to her mother and asked. "Is Grandma really a Queen?" After receiving a nod she started dancing (Imagine the Doctor (Doctor Who) from the episode the Big Bang) while singing. "I am a Princess!" It´s easy to say that Wally, Sirius and Remus again were laughing out loud.

"You are right in all points, but I stress it that you should tell no one who we are too. Ok?" Clark now asked and got an affirmative nod as answer.

"But that's not everything we had to tell you. Please ask questions afterwards as it is hard enough for us to tell you this."

"A short time after you were born you were abducted from this house. An insane old guy overpowered your mother for a few seconds and took you away from us."

"It took as a year of moving heaven and earth to find you again and bring you back to us."

"He was one of the leaders of the society of witches and wizards which hides all over the world. He tricked a young family who had just lost their son into adopting you, by telling them you were an orphan. Their names were James and Lily Potter and they loved you like their own child."

"You may now ask whyhe did it. He did it to ensure that a prophecy an insane old woman made would come true. He planned to gain profit from this. He ensured that the prophecy would become true and so the pair who adopted you got killed a year after they adopted you."

"Both of them had sacrificed themselves to stop the insane murderer who hunted you because of the prophecy. A night later we found you. We were not alone but half of the Justice League came with us to bring you back. As we found you we were attacked by the mad old fool and his followers. Know knowing what we had to fight we took them out very fast and incapacitated them. After we brought you to safety we started to interrogate them and found out that the old man was the only one who knew that you were not an orphan, but were actually stolen from us. The best friends of the pair did know that you were adopted but nothing more everyone else thought that you were actually James and Lily's child. Those two regretted anything they did as soon as they heard that your parents weren't dead. Still you were the only connection to their dead best friends. So they both swore an oath to do everything they could to protect you as long as we allowed them to be a part of your life. Those two were Remus and Sirius. Do you understand?"

After a short while of contemplation she looked up and asked. "Do you love me because I am a connection to James and Lily?"

Remus immediately answered. "No we love you because of yourself. You were always a daughter to all of us not to just James and Lily."

"I think I can accept that just don't expect me to call you dad otherwise you will have to bring any of your girlfriends to be judged by me and I will be extremely biased, as she has to compare to a woman who was willing to sacrifice her life and a perfect amazone princess." Martha said with an evil grin, which made the two men shudder. Then she asked. "Any more surprises?"

"Well you know that your mother is Wonder Woman. Do you know where she has her Powers from?" Asked Bruce and was answered with a sign of negation, Diana then started.

"Well I got part of my power due to my blessing by the goddesses that protect the Amazons another part is due to me being an Amazon and the last part is from who my father is. My father is the good of the Underworld Hades."

"Hades is my grandfather? Well he isn't doing the best job at that." Martha said miffed.

"I resent that. I punished the guy who abducted you made sure that you can't die to normal means and that the guy who killed your adoptive parents gets what he deserves. Some of those things were quite hard to achieve." A deep rumbling voice which came from the suddenly ignited fireplace said.

"Yeah were you babysitting once? Did you read bedtime stories? Did you sneak me candies? I can't remember any of this." Martha answered while pouting at the fireplace.

The goddesses where watching this and started laughing or in Hera's case snickering at the attitude of little Martha. The big bad god of the Underworld got talked down by his 8 year old granddaughter he will never hear the ends of this.

The flames died down embarrassed.

"What we wanted to tell you before we were interrupted is that you also are an Amazon even if just half and you also were blessed by the gods. That means that you also have superpowers and due to the adoption of James and Lily you also are a witch."

"Is that why I beat dad when we spar and are Thomas and Claire also powered?" Asked Martha her mother.

"Yes, that's why you beat him all the times. It's quite funny to look at by the way. The big bad Batman gets beaten by his daughter. If half the League knew this he would never live that down." Diana smirked while saying this and Wally again was laughing.

Martha then started to think. "So is this stupid Prophecy still in effect and what did it say? And is the old fool still a danger to me?"


	6. A flying Menace

"The problem about that is as long as the old fool thinks it is it has some weight as he will do everything in his power to make it come true." Remus said.

"That answered both questions. So the old man still is a danger."

"Well his abilities diminished quite severely. He lost nearly his complete political pull and most of his other assets. The only position of power he still holds is the one of headmaster of Hogwarts. James', Lily's, Remus and I went to school there. So if someone asks you to come with him or her to Hogwarts, do the same thing to them you did to Damien the first time you met and then run for it." Sirius said smirking.

"Ok punch first. Ask questions later got it." Martha said.

Martha age 9:

"I am flying!" Shouted Martha while zipping around in Wayne Manor, nearly crashing into the coffee-table, evading it hardly and pushing down the vase which stood on said table. Diana followed her daughter the best she could, but as the girl tried to use the same moves she had seen as Remus and Sirius took her to the Quidditch, namely the Wronsky-feint, but without a broom. Thereby she nearly crashed into walls, ceilings, the floor and any furniture the house held nearly twice a day. And Diana and Bruce were unable to do anything against it, as they had told her to work on her maneuverability and Martha knew that nearly nothing in the house was able to hurt her due to her Amazon heritage. So all they could do was trying to minimize the damage, by keeping watch all the time. It was stressing. It stressed them to the point where Diana and Bruce decided to buy her a broom and let her go to the Night Shop, which was Gotham's magical district and use the public Quidditch court there. As she loved flying no matter what way it made no difference for Martha and she was glad to spent time with uncle Sirius who did nearly everything to make her laugh or smile, including buying the most insane amounts of ice-cream.

Five hours later a completely exhausted Sirius and a nine year old on a sugar rush arrived back at Wayne Manor where Martha was ordered by her father to use her excess energy in sparring sessions with her older Siblings, friends and Jason and Damien,who she still denied to call her brothers, becuse they never even tried to apologize. Dick Barbara and Tim went pretty unscathed but both Jason and Damien both either had black eyes or quite heavy bruising. Funnily it was not Martha's fault at all. Both of them couldn't stand the fact that they got beaten, by a nine year old and therefore made rooky mistakes. So both of them also spurred bruises on their egos.

All members of the Wayne Clan slept soundly that night, though Jason slept due to painkillers, prescribed by Dr. Thompkins. They did not know what they had to expect the next morning.

The most dangerous enemy any husband could have. The Wayne family was about to be visited by his mother in law and he didn't know.

The morning Bruce nowadays refers to as the morning of horror started early. At six o'clock sharp the bell at the front door of Wayne manor rang. Diana and Bruce had a late night yesterday so both of them were still asleep, Alfred had his day off, JAson was till out due to the painkillers, Damien didn't care and the twins were two years old. So the sleepy Martha went down to the front door and opened the same.

"Hello, who are you?"

"You must be young Martha. I am your grandmother Hippolyte. I am here to take you to Themiscera to train you." Hippolyte said while grinning slightly insane as she was out of practice how to deal with a child. (AN: If she ever had one Diana wasn't that much of a normal child)(AN: And she was also out of practice how to grin or smile, she is a stern Queen after all) Martha was still half way in dream world and only pieced together the words take away and train. Her parents religiously taught her not to trust strangers, not to go anywhere with them and never to trust Dumbledore. She knew that the old man would try to convince her by offering training her to fight Voldemort. Simply said Martha was sure that the slightly creepy old Lady was a trap from Dumbledore and Martha knew what to do in that case. Five seconds later the Queen of the Amazons lay on the floor clutching her stomach. Martha ran as fast as she was able to up to her parents' bedroom and slammed through the doors shouting something about crazy old Lady and kidnapping. Both of them were up and awake within a second and stormed in the direction Martha pointed only to find a slightly winded Queen of the Amazons slowly pushing herself up to one knee.

"I guess she got your strength." Hippolyte squeezed out and stood up again.

Relieved that the potential threat was not existing Bruce unwound. "We told you what happened then. We just prepared her to defend herself if someone tries to abduct her again. You just became victim of three years of mixed martial arts paired with Amazonian strength amplified by the blessing of six Greek gods. You should be happy that she was not using everything we taught her. You would need a few more hours to wake up if she had gone all out on you."

"We found a subject she needs further education in then. Only stopping if the enemy is down for good." Hippolyte replied.

"Well technically you were down for good mum." Diana said. "It took you full thirty seconds to get up again. In the arena you would have lost and in a war you would have been dead. Getting slow with age?"

The group went into the living room and started discussing how Martha should be trained and more importantly where. Bruce was unwilling to let his daughter leave his immediate area of influence and his mother-in-law insisted on training on Themiscera. Diana played the role of mediator and calmed both of them down each time the discussion heated up. She was the only one of the three to note that there was someone watching the scene from a hidden spot between the writing commode and the 18th century globe. None of the other two in the room had seemingly noticed her entering. Right now Diana was very proud of her daughter. To weed out the discussion once and for all she decided to reveal the presence of Martha the ninja.

"You two do have noticed that we have a little spy in here don't you?" Immediately after this, the two seasoned warriors scanned the room and found the young girl.

"Martha you can come out. She is not taking you away from us. What she meant was something like going to a summer camp. You would learn how to be an Amazon like your mother. Isn't that right?" Said Bruce.

"Yes that is exactly what I wanted. You would spend the summer with me and perhaps your mother and sister on Themiscera and would learn from me and the other Amazons what it means to be an Amazon." Hippolyte explained.

On the encouraging look of her mother Martha asked. "What if I said that I don't want to be an Amazon? Would I still have to go?"

"Well it would not be encouraged not to do so but I think I would be able to understand. It certainly would help with your powers. May I ask why you don't want to come with me?" Hippolyte asked.

"It's nothing too specific. It's just that I don't want to leave Daddy, Thomas, Dick, Tim, Barbara and Alfred behind. Not to speak from my friends." Martha stated.

"You would only be away for a few weeks and we could talk over the computer every day." Bruce said recognizing the fact that the training would help with her powers.

"Really? And what would I learn there?" Martha first asked her dad and then her grandmother.

"Well you would learn our history, our culture, our healing methods, our arts, our riding style and our way of fighting. That and a few more things, like how to survive out in the wilds." Hippolyte explained.

"If mum and Claire can come I will go." Martha decided. "But not for more than two months. I want to be back before my birthday." She demanded.


	7. Training

Themiscera was quite beautiful. Pristine beaches, ancient temples, lush forests and homely villages blended together very good. Still it wasn't very interesting to watch or visit for a child. Especially while as Martha was the only child on the island. She had her mother and her sister to keep company so she wasn't hit too hard by the homesickness. The first day was not filled with training to help her to acclimate herself. The next few days were. It was hard for her still her powers helped her so she hadn't any sore muscles. Still it was hard. Additionally to the physical training in the Amazon's fighting style she had training in archery sword, spear and staff fighting-techniques. Her Grandmother personally taught her how to use bow and arrow and her mother was teaching her the use of a sword. Additionally to that the priestess of the temples taught her philosophy and the amazonian arts. The Healers taugt her the basics of amazonian healing.

After the daily training Martha was trying to find something interesting to do on the island. So far she had found the gates to hell and the Amazonian prison, both were places with restricted access actually, but still she had sneaked in. They had found her both times before she could do any real damage like releasing the Amazonian prisoners or opening the gates of hell, but at least in the case of the Hell Gate she was thinking about it.

It felt like something or rather someone was calling for her from behind it. She thought it was strange but she really didn't care much about it. Her mother had told her not to go with strange men. She was sure that the old geezer wasn't able to come for her here, men weren't allowed on this island, so she should be safe as long as she stayed on the island. Her mind told her just not leave the island and you are ok, and if she hadn't read the inscription on the stone wrong the gates led to hell and she was sure that the island ended there, so no going through the gates, otherwise the old geezer could find her.

Both times she was brought to her grandmother and she told her to stay away from those places. After she had explained her why she wasn't allowed at both of those places, she saw that it made sense not to go there again. She kept quiet about the strange voice though, it just didn't cross her mind anymore.

At mount Olympus a very glad Hades clapped the back of Athena. "Thanks for covering me there. My daughter would probably have tried to hand me my head on a plate for that, if she ever found out that I tried to influence Martha there."

"It was irresponsible from you to try that, that early. She isn't ready for that kind of power yet, but in this case I was glad to help you, even if it would have been funny to see Diana trying to whip your ass." Athena smiled at her uncle.

"I just couldn't resist. They have closed down all access to Hades in and around Gotham. It was the first time for her to come close to one of the gates."

"Still she isn't ready for those responsibilities. She might one day become your champion. For now she isn't ready. If she is ready she might even climb the power ladder further than that."

Back at Themiscera young Martha had found the beach.

She really didn't know what she should do now. She was too old to build a sandcastle, she didn't want to go swimming, the beach was void of shells for her to collect and just lying on the beach like her mother did when she wanted to get a tan was stupid in her own eyes.

She wanted to be pale like her dad. That made her look creepier. Creepy like a ninja. As she was bored she first started to the train the way her father had taught her to, but not after completing her Amazonian training techniques, as she yet needed to perfect those.

She had difficulties with those techniques. Not that she didn't appreciate the training of the amazons but the fighting style of the warriors was something for people who utilize power through size and she wasn't yet big enough. As she had finished her katas, she began the training regime Zatanna had taught her to increase her magical abilities.

She sat down in the Lotus position, undid the seals that kept her signature hidden the minimal amount and focused her powers to make herself float. She had succeeded in this exercise in her third day trying it, nearly two years ago, so it wasn't that much of a stretch of power anymore.

So she started the next level. Floating pebbles around herself at a steady height while still floating herself. As she had also achieved this stage and was far from being winded, she started the next level.

This stage included the former two but instead of just floating the pebbles she had to rotate them in place again at steady height. Each of the stages till now was included to increase her own concentration and mental focus, as she added another pebbel everey other day. Right now she was at 47 simultaineosly.

Both focus and concentration were needed as the magic she was being taught mostly didn't utilize words as guidelines and therefore without focus any small fleeting thought could have horrendous side effects. She didn't want to puncture reality to summon a decent sized demon army by accident.

The next level would change that, at least slightly. This stage needed her to start to move the pebbles in a constant arc around herself. The simple fact of moving something didn't need much power, but she had to constantly adjust the power and the output to ensure the perfect trajectory, it was the magical equivalent of constant nudging the pebbles in the right direction. That was the first stage that winded her a bit, but not beyond the limits she was taught to train herself in. Now she needed something heavier to use instead of the pebbles, that's the moment Martha opened her eyes the first time in half an hour.

"Who are you?"

She came to Themiscera to negotiate an at least temporal truce. She was annoyed of the constant hunting each other and the constant acts of revenge. She wanted at least a century of peace and tranquility, frankly said she wanted a vacation. It annoyed her extremely that she had sword and spear-waving warriors on her heels. Was it too much to ask to have her club not smashed and trashed by them on their fruitless attempts of capturing her? No they wouldn't stop without a binding contract for both sides. So she came to Themiscera to negotiate a treaty with the Queen.

As she appeared near the beach floating a meter above the sea level she saw something intruding. A young girl was doing fighting training. That by itself wasn't something unusual. Themiscerans were warriors after all, the interesting part was that she suddenly stopped using the traditional techniques the Amazons were prone to teach their warriors. What she now used strongly resembled the techniques she had seen Batman use.

Was that child trained by Batman? And if she was, who was she? As far as she knew the only new trainee of Batman was a boy, it couldn't be him as this child clearly was a girl. This was the moment that made her even more astonished.

The girl suddenly had released a magical signature. It still was weak and didn't show any extreme abilities, but for a child that age that much control was incredible. To master the wand less meditation at about ten years of age, was a feat worth mentioning.

She was even more entranced by the fact that the girl showed minute by minute even more mental prowess. The training she saw was clearly based on the abilities of the Zatara family. An even if not strong in magic, the Zataras were still an inventive family of magic users, far superseding the wand wizards that had hid themselves a few centuries back.

They were a pathetic bunch of baboons dabbling with powers they didn't understand. Even the weakest Zatara she had ever met would be able to take out half a dozen of them before being taken down.

Still the child hadn't any resemblance with the Zataras. So she had to be a close friend of the family, who had been the first to acquire the ability to use magic. That made some sort of sense. Batman had been trained by the Zatara family even if not in magic he was trained in not magical illusions and other abilities that were mere party tricks for magicians of her caliber. So the girls' family had to be a friend of both the Zataras and Batman. No that did not make any sense. Batman would not train someone he did not trust absolutely. Could it be? Could the child be a relative of Batman? Might she even be his daughter? Yes that made perfect sense. The first people Batman would ask if his child would exhibit magical abilities were the Zataras. But again there was an inconsistency. Why should the child be on Themiscera? Batman is very able to train her and it even if he wanted her to train with the Amazons they would not allow it. The trainings of the Amazons were a sacred secret only to be taught to Amazons in fear of the techniques being used against them.

That was the moment when it clicked inside her brain. That the child had also Amazonian training meant the child had an Amazonian mother. The only Amazon in contact with Batman was the princess. That meant the child before her was the daughter of Wonder Woman and Batman, but Wonder Woman was married with Bruce Wayne, that meant Bruce Wayne was Batman. She felt giddy about the fact that she had found out the secret identity of Batman. So Batman's daughter was a witch, an Amazon, trained in martial arts and the style of the Amazons and if the whispers she heard about whom Wonder Woman's father was, were true the child also was a quarter goddess. The child would be a force to be reckoned with. That also meant that the child's magical abilities were far beyond the mere things she had yet shown.

In this moment she had made a decision. She would train the child. Who else should do it? The gods wouldn't do it and the only other living magicians able to teach a child on this level were either Lords of Order or Chaos, whose magic was incompatible with the magic of the child, or another sorceress, but this woman was disabled at least until she had found a way to deal with her newly arisen problems.

Unknowingly she had floated closer to the girl in the attempt to inspect the child's abilities closer. Close enough to startle the girl as she suddenly opened her eyes.

The child asked abruptly. "Who are you?"


	8. Negotiations

„I am someone neither your mother nor your grandmother are very keen on seeing again. Still I have to meet them. Would you mind telling them that I am here and that I want to speak with them?" The woman stated. Formulating a plan that would ensure her top spot in the magical world for the next few millennia.

"If you want to use me as a page you can at least tip me or if you want to use me as butler I can't introduce you properly if I don't know your name job and your reason to be here. The best thing for you to have at you would be a business card." Martha said cheekily and held out her hand like she expected to be handed either a card or a tip.

Martha knew that there was something strange about the woman, so she played for time. She behaved like she was about to be attacked and was wearing armor and floated. The floating meant that she was magical. The armor meant she was old, at least as old as mother or perhaps even as old as grandmother. Martha knew that because only people without powers like her dad used armor nowadays and even those were more technical than this one. The woman's armor seemed to be magical too. That she was looking like she was about to be attacked meant that this was not friendly territory for her. As there were only Amazons on Themiscera that meant she was an enemy of the Amazons. Magical +enemy of the Amazons+ old+ purple hair= Circe= Enemy of my mother= not good at all.

During the time the girl needed to puzzle together the clues she had thrown around in the conversation, Circe had finished her plot. She would ask the amazons to form a peace treaty and as price for the peace to hold she would teach the child that would be at least on par with herself in the future, gaining the girls trust and an trustworthy ally in the future.

"Ähm you're not going to turn me into a pig are you?" Martha asked while taking a few steps back again playing for time.

"So you know who I am. It seems you got your fathers brain, little bat. Did you know that I once made your father sing to disenchant your mother?" Circe asked while floating around the girl.

"You didn't answer my question and yes I did aunt Zatanna showed me the memory." Martha said at first not noticing the implication that the enchantress knew who her father was.

"He does have a beautiful singing voice doesn't he? It made me cry the first time I heard it. Did he sing you lullabies?" Circe asked in a faked dreamingly voice.

Noticing that Circe knew her father's identity she answered, trying to stall Circe. "Yes he did. Bu again you are evading my question. So I know you don't like to answer questions. I also know you didn't get into my head with magic so how did you find out who my dad is?" Martha asked miffed that the woman found out who her father was.

"I didn't know for sure but I assumed strongly. You fight like he does." She stated. "And no I am not going to turn you into a pig. That joke gets old. Though it might be worth hearing your father sing again. Still it would be contra productive. I want to broker a peace with you mother and grandmother after all and I can watch the memory as often as I want." She then started to narrate only to be interrupted.

"I knew you're not the kind of person that makes guesses." Said Diana with a raised sword pointing at Circe and a golden lasso wrapping itself around the witch. "Step away from my daughter."

"You might have noticed that I did nothing to neither her nor anyone else on the island. Additionally I also didn't break the banishment as I am still not setting foot on the island. See still floating. Like you might have heard if you eavesdropped enough I come in peace." The ageless enchantress said cheekily, while internally cursing that the Amazon had noticed her interest in the girl and had used her lasso and therfore forced her to play with open cards, in the negotiations, which were about to beginn.

"You don't really think that I would let my daughter with you any longer than absolutely possible. The islands defenses notified mother of an intruder and I was dispatched to analyze the situation." Diana clarified while motioning her daughter to stand behind her.

"The not letting her be close to me any longer than absolutely possible part is a bit hindering." Circe said while turning herself upside down, yet still in her confinement, but hoping to throw the Amazon out of the loop, with the act.

"Why would you want to be near her? And why should I let you?" Diana asked suspiciously.

"To teach her of course. Besides me there are only the Lords of Order and Chaos strong enough to teach her to her full potential, oh and Morgan Le Fey, but that woman has a permanent nursing job thanks to both your husband and you. Nice trick of him by the way, tricking her enchantments needs a big amount of intellect. Intellect I can see in your daughter. That, her will and her raw power are the reasons for which I want to train her." Circe explained, trying to distract the Amazon.

"You just want to mold her into a tool for yourself. You want to create your own dark apprentice." Diana said.

"If that would have been my goal I would have just created a cloned version of myself. That would have been sufficient. No I want to live a peaceful life. At least for the next centuries. Being the bad one bored me quite a bit after more than three millennia."The enchantress replied, telling the truth she was forced to say.

"That can't be all of your reasons. What else is in it for you?" Diana asked suspiciously.

"Right now there is a vacuum in the magical society of earth. Morgan La Fay's absence has opened up a place to grow into. I hope that your daughter will take that spot and as her teacher I will be able to utilize from that point." Circe confessed, silently coursing herself again as the positions of power had switched. Before she had encountered the girl she could have basically dictated the terms of the treaty as the Amazons always lost one or two members during their raids to her club. Now as they knew she would do basically anything to teach the girl she was in the disadvantage.

Diana knew that her daughter would grow up to be a good person how could she not with the character traits she had shown, so she didn't think her daughter would misuse that position. She also knew that Martha was smart enough to recognize if she was played, so she knew that Circe couldn't use her without Martha noticing and turning the tables in her own favour. Still suspicious but at least thinking about the possibility of the protection her child would get from this teaching she asked. "You do know that I call Doctor Fate a friend and teammate. Why should I let you near her instead of him?"

"His magic is not from earth. He doesn't even have half the knowledge of earth's magic in his head. What he could teach her would only be fragments of what she will be capable of. Next thing is that his personal magic, which gives him his edge in battles, is harmful for humans. Aren't that all the reasons you need to put her under my tutelage?" Circe explained Diana what the Amazon already knew.

"We already have a line of teachers ready for her. She has two British wizards as honorary uncles, Zatanna is teaching her and she will go to Salem." Diana said thinking about a way to ensure that the enchantress would keep what she promised.

"So again you give her suboptimal teachings. If she was my daughter the only of those teachers I would agree to would have been Zatanna. The British wand weavers are a bunch of pathetics. They are unable to use magic without their wands, have blacklisted nearly 60% of the spells they once had as dark just because they can't understand them, are completely useless when it comes to making decisions and are a bunch of bigots. Do you want that type of teaching your daughter? The American wizards are at least no bigots but the other points still hold true. My knowledge of magic is bigger than the knowledge of anyone else living. Why wouldn't you want me as a teacher for her?" Circe stated hoping that the teachers' position would ensure both the peace treaty she had in mind and her own status as the most influencing witch in the magical world.

"Well isn't that we used to beat each other up in the most spectacular ways a reason?" Diana said while formulating the oaths she knew Circe would be forced to make and keep if she wanted to get what she had asked for.

"I said I come in peace. That basically means I am quite annoyed that you and the other Amazons continuously destroy my club. If I wasn't able to repair most of it with magic I would have gone bankrupt with the repair bills long ago. I want peace and serenity. In short I will swear to take a vacation from villainy and your queen swears to not attack me. I will word both oaths the way that we can't break them and if needed we can lengthen the term before it ends." Circe Said indignantly.

"I know what a magically binding oath does so I think it will be okay if we have a say in the wording. There is still the thing about you turning me into a pig hanging between us." Diana said in a faked reluctant manner.

"Are we good if I say I am sorry even if I don't mean it? I mean it brought you and your husband closer together." Circe asked a little bit desperate.

"Throw in teaching of Martha on my husband's and mine terms and an oath that you don't disclose anything to anyone we don't agree to and we have a deal." Diana finally stated.

"Deal." Circe reluctantly replied.


	9. Back Home

"Bruce we are back." Diana said happily to her husband as she entered the house after Martha and with Athena on her arm. The young half-Amazon was jumping into her father's arms starting to babble about what she had experienced on Themiscera.

"Hello Love and hello to you too you little hellion. Now tell me how your vacation was." Bruce greeted his wife and daughter.

"It was brilliant dad. I can now fight with a sword and a spear and a bow and a mace and." The young girl started counting.

"I hope they also taught you anything else besides weaponry and fighting. You also were supposed to learn things about the culture of your ancestors." Bruce said while calmingly hugging his daughter. He really had missed seeing his whole family every day. Not that he did not have anything to do. Thomas was a hell lot of work too. He seemed to try to compensate the loss of chaos the absence of his sisters had created. Sirius, Alfred, Remus and Bruce had to search the manor nearly daily after the boys escape attempts. Once the two year old even somehow had found his way out of the house and had to be searched on the grounds. Even Bruce's attempts on tracking the child with a bracelet were insufficient as the boy wriggled it off himself more than once. Bruce was ripped out of the memories of the fanatic searches for his lost youngest son as his oldest daughter started talking about the training in magic she had received during her stay on Themiscera.

"It's good that you kept up with your studies in magic. What about your training in martial arts?" Bruce asked thinking that there was an inconsistency in what his daughter had said. A second later he had found the missing piece of the puzzle. "How did you receive further instructions in magic? I thought the Amazons didn't practice the arcane arts."

"Oh yes I forgot to tell you the good news I got Martha a new teacher for her magical abilities. You remember that Zatanna has told us that she wouldn't be able to teach Martha to her full potential. I found someone who will be able to." Diana stated calmly. "She should be here any minute. She said that she had to check if Martha's training room was adequate"

That was the moment when Circe appeared on the manors doorstep and walked into the house and right through the closed front door to greet Bruce adequately.

"Hello Bruce I am your daughters' new magical instructor. I hope Diana has already told you that I would be coming over to evaluate the training grounds for Martha?" Circe said elegantly while graciously entering the study of Wayne Manor.

„You´ve hired who as a teacher for Martha? " Bruce exclaimed incredulously. "You remember that the woman turned you into a pig once? You let somebody like that close to our house or our daughter?"

Hearing that exclamation Remus who was standing besides Sirius whispered to his best friend. "Didn't he tell us that the woman who turned Diana into a pig was THE Circe?"

"Yes. Exactly the same. The woman standing in front of us is the witch from ancient Greece that turned Odysseus men into pigs." Sirius whispered back.

"Don't do anything stupid. I beg you to not do anything stupid." Remus nearly prayed into his near-brothers ears as he saw the gleam of attraction in the man's eyes. Eyes that were still fixated on the ageless enchantress. Even Sirius couldn't be stupid enough to try to sweet talk the infamous witch. Could he?

While this story was beginning to unfold itself the Billionaire was still questioning his wives sanity. This did not bode well with the Amazon and so she indignantly asked. "Do you really think I am that stupid? She swore magical oaths on her life and magic not to harm anyone, if not in self defense, to abide villainy for the next hundred years, to behave adequately, to teach our daughter and for us to have the last words in any teachings our daughter gets. Do you not see the possibilities our daughter has if she gets taught by one of the mightiest magical in existence?"

Pondering the just said things Bruce contemplated for a few seconds and analyzed the possible outcomes. "She is trying to get in our daughters good books isn't she?" He finally asked.

"Yes she is. Don't worry I took care of everything the oaths she has sworn ensure that she can't either hurt us our friends, neither with action nor inaction." Diana answered soothingly.

"I want to have a look at the oaths though. I know you probably haven't missed anything but I want to be sure that she can't hurt us."

"SHE can hear you. She is in the same room as you. No manners at all. I had expected better behavior from you. The singing act has fooled me seemingly." Circe interrupted.

Unbelievingly Remus, Sirius and Bruce were staring. Bruce eyes darted in between his wife, his daughter and his daughter's new teacher. Sirius and Remus were staring at Bruce.

A wild chorus of "You sing?" and "You told her?" suddenly erupted. After a few seconds it annoyed Martha and she clapped as loud as she was able to, without bursting the glass of the room's windows, showing increidble self control. The inhabitants of the room were immediately silenced. "Easy answers first. Yes Dad sings. He only does so on rare occasions though. No Dad we did not tell her, she found out alone. It took her less than five minutes, to piece it all together after she had seen me training. Yours and my style are very similar. Honestly I think you could learn a few tricks about the human mind from her. There are not many people around with more live experience than her."

Martha age 10.

"MUM!" This panicked scream thundered through Wayne manor at exactly 3 minutes after 8 o clock.

About half a minute later a still sleepy Diana half ran half tumbled into Martha's room, just to not find her there, but seeing the half opened bathroom door. Diana walked into the bathroom. "What is it Honey. I was still sleeping. You know I had monitor duty at the watchtower yesterday evening." Then she finally opened her eyes completely, just to be shell-shocked. "Martha what did you do to your hair?"

"I swear I did nothing I woke up that way. One of the birdbrain boys must have done something to my hair while I slept. I say it was Sirius." Martha's originally black hair now was now colored in a bright neon turquoise shade and the girl's mood was between fuming angrily and being afraid.

"No problem. We wake up Remus and then we plan revenge on Sirius. Deal?" Diana asked her daughter, instantly believing her, as the boy in a men's body had tried to prank the family countless times. It is fair to say that only a fraction of the pranks succeeded, due to the families inborn paranoia. Mother and daughter left Martha's room and went into the guest-wing of the mansion where Remus slept. After waking him and giving him a few minutes to fresh himself up they met in one of the manor's smaller sitting rooms. After a short explanation Remus started casting and trying to undo the spell placed on the girl.

After a few tries without positive result, the werewolf started diagnostic spells to find a way to undo the coloring, those also came back negative. "Sorry Cub I don't have the slightest idea what Sirius did to you. I can't undo it that way. So we either wait for Circe to turn up and let her undo it, or we ask Sirius to do it. I would recommend asking the idiot, when I remember correctly Circe isn't in town for the next few days. Don't worry I will keep the dog on a leash from now on."

"Ok, but if he starts laughing I punch him." Martha said, still afraid of the idea to have to go to school with that hairstyle.

A brisk walk of the group back into the guest-wing and a roughly woken Sirius later they were interrogating the man on the spell he seemingly had cast. "So Padfoot tell me now what you did to my hair and you leave this room mostly intact." Martha said imitating her father's interrogation style.

The menacing voice had the desired effect. "I swear to god Martha I didn't do anything to your hair."

"Who else could have done it? Remus is too grown up to stretch the joke for such an amount of time, both Athena and Thomas don't know any spells yet beyond levitation something accidentally and Circe wasn't here for half a week. The only suspect left is you." Diana stated.

"I did not do anything. I swear. Let me try to undo it. Ok?" Sirius, fearing for his Television rights pleaded.

After getting the nonverbal permission he took out his wand and used diagnostic spell after diagnostic spell, still nothing came up. In his desperation, he used a general medical diagnostic charm. The data coming from this charm was conclusive.

"Hm I don't know if I am supposed to be glad to know what it is or if I should start fearing for my safety." Sirius muttered.

"What is it? Is it something serious and Hera be my witness don't make that stupid joke again, or you will regret it." Diana asked fearing for her daughter's safety.

"No no nothing serious, just unexpected." Sirius stated firmly.

"Spill it." Martha pushed for answers.

"Try to imagine your hair color changing from what it is now back to your normal color." Sirius instructed the girl, avoiding the topic for exactly 15 seconds.

Remus recognized what Sirius implied with that statement. "I thought only the Blacks had that ability?" He asked his friend.

"She is a Black, a tiny part but she is Black. Remember that James mother was a Black before her wedding."Sirius solemnly replied while watching Martha's hair color reverting.

"Explain! Now!" Diana said.

"Well you remember that James and Lily adopted her?" Remus asked.

"Yes of course. I do." Diana said still hurt that another woman had called Martha her daughter.

"It was a magical adoption. These kinds of adoptions change the recipient to a small degree. She became related to James and Lily. James mother was my Grandmothers niece. That makes Martha a member of the Black family. It's a tiny tiny piece of her but it is still there. That in combination with her being my heir and me being Lord Black seemingly gave her access to the Black-family magic. Specifically to a talent that only the Black family possesses. Your daughter is a Metamorphmagus. That means she can assume the looks of anyone she wants to." Sirius explains calmly.

"So are you a Metamorphmagus too?" Martha asked Sirius.

"No the ability was rare and didn't surface for some generations. The only other living person with that ability is my favorite cousin's daughter. Her name is Nymphadora Tonks."

Somewhere in britain a young pink haired girl sneezed.


	10. Nymphadora's adventures

London

The flames in the fireplace of the kitchen of the Tonks family home turned green suddenly. This did not alarm Ted who stood in the kitchen the back turned to the chimney, surely it was Andromeda coming home from work.

"Honey did you think about getting me the eggs I need them for the quiche." He asked without looking.

"Ted I knew we were on good terms but don't you think that your wife would get jealous if you have a pet name for me?" Sirius asked jokingly.

Ted froze up. He had feared that day. Magical Britain's most wanted had come to his house to trim the family tree as Andromeda had once called it. Luckily they had taken precautions. With a small motion of his wand, that he until now had used to cut vegetables into slices, he activated the wards his house held and incapacitated everyone who didn't have the name Tonks. Within seconds Sirius was bound, disarmed and pinned against the wall upside down. As Ted allowed himself to take a breath and try to calm down fully trusting the wards to work, two things happened.

Firstly his wife arrived home and the first thing she saw was her husband standing in front of her spread eagle cousin hanging upside down. (AN:I would have been very upset if I came home to that scene.)

Secondly the solely on Ted focused Sirius started talking.

"You might not know it, but I got cleared of all chargesfully. The American ministry took me to an integration room where I had to swallow a few drops of veritaserum and then got asked a few pointy questions. They only needed an hour to clean up the mess the British ministry or as I came to call them the bag full of monkeys had made. I am fully cleared in front of the world. The only country not accepting that is Britain. Since that day I am a citizen of the American magical community. Heck I have been living with Remus the cub her parents and their family in the same mansion for the last few years."

"It seems that you are delusional James and Lily are dead." Andromeda stated, startling her husband, while remembering the pet name her cousin had for his godchild.

"Of course they are, but they are not the child's parents. And I am really lucky that no one is listening in into this otherwise the oath on my magic would probably kill me. So I would rather ask you, to make an oath of nondisclosure, for my oath of me being a good guy, not a murderer and not the betrayer of the Potters. Do we have a deal?" Sirius asked coyly.

Andromeda was seriously doubting the sanity of her cousin. He behaved like a total loon. He was hanging head down from the wall and making demands like he was in control of the situation. "What is your game here? I can't pinpoint what you are playing at. And why are you so cool? We could call the Aurors and you would be arrested instantly."

"Oh that's easy. You can't do anything. Even if you would fetch the Aurors I would be released within a day, if not on the order of the Minister then on the Prime Ministers the Queens and the order of the ICW. I was proven innocent in the states as I had just told you. And the only thing you would have done would have been losing the chance of a lifetime." Sirius smirked.

"Swear your oath and I swear mine." Andromeda stated after pondering the question for a short amount of time.

"I swear on my life and magic that everything I tell you in this conversation is true. I swear furthermore that I will neither harm you Andromeda Tonks nor your family and that I have not been the secret keeper of the Potters and that I have not betrayed them. So I say it so mote it be." Sirius intoned and the oath was accepted.

"I Andromeda Tonks swear on my life and magic that I will not disclose the things that are subject of this conversation to anyone without your consent and I will try my best to keep the conversation a secret. So I say it so mote it be."

"I Theodore Tonks swear on my life and magic that I will not disclose the things that are subject of this conversation to anyone without your consent and I will try my best to keep the conversation a secret. So I say it so mote it be." Both of them swore.

"As you are now considered trustworthy I can tell you the truth about what happened 9 years ago. You might have heard that Dumbledore or as I nowadays call him Dumbledork, has lost all his international pull. That is because the girl he set up to be the Potters daughter actually was not an orphan like he told Lilly, James, Moony and me, but the child of two of the most influential people of the muggle world, which he had abducted. As the parents had found out about the location of their child, a day after the death of Voldemort and nearly a year after the child's abduction, despite them doing everything in their might to find the child they asked a group of the most dangerous, but kindest people on the world to save their daughter. The group had a magical member that took down Dumbledork's wards within seconds and they collected the daughter. Dumbledork's fried turkey club arrived including Moony to apprehend them and were taken down as fast as the wards. They started to interrogate the apprehended members and found the gaps in Dumbledorks story about me being the Potters' betrayer. The friends of Marhta's parents pulled me out of the prison and exonerated me in front of the ICW. The Parents of Martha forgave me for my role in Martha's life, up to that point and saw that Moony and I really loved the girl like our own daughter. After we swore oaths we were allowed to have a role in Martha's life. The reason why I came here is that the girl has shown Metamorphmagus abilities. I came to you to ask if you and your daughter would consider moving to us and let Nymphadora teach Martha. Your daughter would get an incredibly talented tutor which is basically a legend. She would be more than capable to teach your daughter to Newt level and beyond. She has already agreed to teach your daughter in addition to Martha. Additionally you both would not have to suffer the bigotry of Britain jobs for an experienced Healer like you are easy to get and better paid to."

"Sounds a little too good to be true. Who is the teacher we were walking about? And where would we go to?" Andromeda asked.

"She asked me to make it a guessing game, who she is and keep it secret from Nymphadora altogether. She wants to see the surprise in her eyes. But the first clue is that she will not be found in neither Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century nor Great Wizards of the Nineteenth Century. The county we are going to is America. At least if you agree." Sirius said.

"If she isn't in either of those she can't be that important." Ted said. "And America is awfully far away."

"Oh she is important she is just not in that specific book. She is in a whole lot of other books though." Sirius smirked.

"I can't think of someone. Can I get the next clue?" Andromeda asked as she was getting into the game.

"Well her nickname is the Enchantress." Sirius said after a short thinking pause cursing himself of not thinking of a better clue.

"That doesn't help at all. Is that because of her style of magic or because of her looks? That leaves open far too many options." Andromeda complained.

"Ok how about… No you can't know that. Well I have to use the obvious ones now don't I? Homer wrote about her." He sighed.

Suddenly it dawned Andromeda who exactly her cousin talked about. "It can't be her? Isn't she dead for centuries?"

"Nope she is still alive and kicking and hot as hell too." Sirius smirked.

"So am I summing it up correctly? You are offering us to get our daughter the one of the best teachers possible a better paid job and better living conditions if we pack up our things and leave Britain and get our daughter to teach the only other living Metamorphmagus in the world how to use her powers? Did I get that right?" Andromeda asked brushing her cousins attitude asside.

"Basically yes. So what do you say?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"I think I am good with it. If you can help us with a place to live at interim. You can give us a day to pack and a day to organize everything and we can go. Luckily Nymphadora's school has not started yet." Andromeda said waiting for an affirmation from her husband.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Sirius grinned.

"Why so?" Ted asked.

"You are a Muggleborn Ted you should know the family Martha belongs to. Does the name Wayne Enterprises ring a bell? Not that I am saying you should know all the Muggles on the world but that special corporation should be a name for you." Sirius asked sarcastically.

"Yeah that name rings a bell. I remember that a few years back the owner of the company publically told that he was married to Wonder Woman the same day he said his daughter got abdu….. Oh. Dumbledore abducted Wonder Woman's daughter didn't he?" Ted asked.

"Yes he did. As she got her hands on him, she threw him over the whole street right into a trash bin." Sirius said laughing out loud. "By the way as I have proven trustworthy how about taking me down from here? My whole blood is in my head and I am getting dizzy."

"Who is this Wonder Woman?" Andromeda asked, ignoring her cousin's pleas, thinking he deserved a little more.

"Oh in the Muggle world there are people with powers that go beyond what a human is capable. Wonder Woman for example is able to lift several tons, can fly is nearly indestructible, a few hundred years old and a proper Amazon." Ted explained his wife who looked at him unbelievingly.

"Such people exist? And the purebloods bigots still think they are the biggest, meanest and strongest?" She asked astonished.

"Oh and that's not everything. There is this guy, I think he is called the Flash he is fast enough to pluck your wand from your hand before you've uttered the first letter of a spell. He is supposed to be faster than the speed of light." Sirius explained struggling to get out of the spell.

"Don't think I am dumb now but how fast is that?" Andromeda asked.

"About 300 million meters per second I think." Ted said.

"That is fast." She stated a bit unbelieving. "Back to the arrangements can you come over in two days and bring us over to wherever we have to go?" She asked.

"If you get me down I can make all arrangements. Now please, please with cherries on top let me down." He begged.

She did, they said their goodbyes and Sirius left the parents to explain their teenage daughter why they had to move. A few minutes and a bunch of fireplaces later and he arrived back at Wayne Manor, where he reported that everything went brilliant leaving out the embarrassing parts and did the appropriate paperwork for an international untraceable portkey.

Two days later

A very miffed Nymphadora Tonks stood in their now furniture-free kitchen waiting with her family for her oh so brilliant cousin who had organized their moving for 3 o´clock in the morning. Annoyed she asked her mother. "So you still won't tell me who my new teacher is that is supposed to teach me all subjects to beyond Newt level?"

"Nope she specifically asked not to tell you and women of her caliber are not to be taken lightly." Her father smirked. As he said that the fireplace burned green and Sirius Black appeared.

"Oh how young Nymphadora has grown. I remem….." Sirius started before he yelped as he got a kick onto his shin.

"No one calls me Nymphadora." She plainly stated.

"Oh I see you will come along quite easily with the ladies of the house, they like to torture me too." He said while hopping on his good leg. "So everything packed and ready to go?" He asked. He received three nods and therefore pulled out a rope and ordered the group to get a hold onto it. After gut twisting ten seconds they were disposed at the front stairs of Wayne Manor, of which nearly nothing was visible because it was the middle of the night and the spots were switched of, to save energy. "Welcome to Wayne Manor I am sorry to present it to you at midnight but the portkey office didn't offer me any other free times. So you will be able to catch a few more hours of sleep before you will meet the other inhabitants. I will show you to your rooms." He said while opening the doors and leading them into a spectacular entranceway which could easily rival any pureblood household, as her mother stated repeatedly. They were shown to a set of rooms that continued the luxury and went to bed again, to compensate for the stolen hours of nightly sleep.

The next morning

Then next morning Nymphadora was woken by a weight on her chest and stomach. Fearing that she had a delayed reaction to the international portkey she sat up abruptly, head-butting the girl that sat right on her chest.

"OW! What is the matter with you? Why did you head-butt me?" The girl asked.

"What is wrong with me? Better question what is wrong with you? You don't just walk into someone else's room and sit on their chest while they are sleeping." Nymphadora shouted.

"I wanted to wake you for breakfast. Your Mum told me to use any force necessary to wake you up. I am sorry that I startled you." The girl answered timidly, while changing her hair color.

Adding up one and one Nymphadora said. "Oh you must be Martha. Hi I am Tonks I am here to teach you how to use your Metamorph ability."

"Tonks is your family name not your first name silly. Your mother told me your first name. It is Nym….." Martha started until she got stopped by a hand clasping over her mouth.

"First rule with me never call me that name. Just Tonks, I absolutely hate that other name." She stated clearly.

"How about Nymmie?" "No!" "Nym?" "NO" "Dora?" "NO!" That went on for about five minutes until Martha had used any possible and some impossible options. They finally settled on Martha being allowed to call her Nym, as the rascal wouldn't stop.

The two girls went down for breakfast in the kitchen where they were greeted by the heavenly smell of Alfred's pancakes and quite a big group of people. She was introduced to all of them by the energetic ten year old. (AN: I am not summing up who sat there. Just assume it's the whole bat-family and this stories additions to it.) As they arrived at the final person Nymphadora was sure that the woman also had to be a Metamorphmagus because of her purple hair and turquoise eyes, but she stood corrected. In retrospective why would they need her if there was another Metamorphmagus around? Martha introduced her too.

"Nym this is our teacher and tutor."

"Hello glad to see you."

"You too, I hope you are really as good as they say. I intend to become an Auror after I finished school and I need top grades for that." Nymphadora stated.

"I think we can mange that. I doubt there will be one of your silly little police wand weavers that will be able to match you if you have finished my tutoring."Said the woman, irritating the young witch extremely. Why did the Woman say wand weaver and not just wizard?

"Of course you will be able to do that Circe is the best." Martha stated proudly.

"Circe spelled the same as the Circe?" Nymphadora asked mockingly.

"Well why should my name be spelled different than my name?" The enchantress asked coyly. This statement caused Nymphadora's mouth to be opened in an cartoonish manner.


	11. Speak your mind

"You actually are the same Circe as the historical Circe?" Nym asked

"Yes." She matter of factly stated.

"But you must be ancient." Nym blurted out.

"Well I tell myself that I am like good wine. I age with style." Circe jokingly replied.

Martha age 12

Batman was patrolling the night skies of Gotham. For the last three weeks he had been accompanied by his newest partner, who had straight out refused to wear any Robin related costume.

-Flashback 1 month ago-

"Grandpa what do you think of this design?" Martha asked Alfred, showing him her calculations on the batcomputer.

"Martha I think you need to think a little simpler. We both know your father uses his cape to blend into the shadows, but from a practical point of view a cape is more of a danger in a fight than an asset. Of course you can also use it to hide attacks and obscure your enemies view, but the hidden attack part is the only one that really applies to your fighting style. Opposing to this you have to put one of your favorite movies. Remember NO CAPES!" Alfred said shouting the last words with a fake accent, pointing his finger upwards in a dramatic way. (The ones recognizing that movie get an imaginary cookie)

Martha giggled at that and then asked. "But what do you think of the mask? I tried to keep it so that it doesn't limit field of view, but still obscures my whole face but my mouth."

"It is a good idea and allows me to add armament and allows you to add protective runes, which we both know that your father will insist on. In fact I would suggest that we make this a full head cap and slit it open on the back to let your hair out in a ponytail. That will protect you from behind too. The suit itself is designed good and I would not change it in any big parts, a few of the cuts need to be set different to make sure that your mobility is not incapacitated and the protection isn't weakened. What do you think about weaponry?"

"I would like a full gadget belt like dad and my brothers have, including the pellets, the explosive jelly and the grappling hook." Martha summed up.

"What about throwing weapons and the hacking equipment. The cowl will include the scanning and auxiliary devices that are a standard."

"I think I will put the batarangs into the gauntlets and onto the upper arms, the hacking device within an armored compartment at the palm-side of my gauntlets. I will put magical foci onto the palms, for emergencies. I think about escrima-sticks on my thighs and a collapsible bo-staff on my back." She summed up.

"You should think about making the bo-staff also a focus if you ever need one for battlefield spells on high scales."

"I hope not to need to go to war."Martha stated serenely.

"I assume you are right with that. Going to war really is over the top. But please do me the favor and make such a focus and store it in the cave. We never know what we might need and I want you to be prepared for everything." Alfred asked.

"Of course Grandpa."

-Flashback ends-

"Midnight stay behind, that is Joker down there and you are not yet ready for him. He is far too unpredictable." Batman told his daughter and sidekick (Don't let her hear that I called her that.)

"Clear." She stated, but failed to inform her father that she was about to follow him silently.

Batman glided down from the rooftop aiming his glide-kick right at the glass-roof of the Gotham Museum. Martha waited for him to hit the glass and followed suit, but instead of gliding with a cape she used the grappling-hook and aimed it right besides the entrance-point of her father. A few seconds after she had landed she saw something approaching her face fast and then nothing.

Batman landed in the museums main-floor deploying a smokescreen and taking out the first 6 henchmen before the smoke had cleared. He then ducked for cover and utilizing the shadows, caused by the poor lightening, to take out the rest of the goons. Joker was watching the procedure with glee waiting for the Dark Knight to finish them off, while cackling in his usual manner. "Oh Batsy, there you are chap. I was waiting for you, took you long enough to come after me. What kept you so long? Where you by any chance giving someone last instructions?"

Batman immediately checked his daughter's vitals on his display and recognized the signals as the ones of someone unconscious but unharmed. "What are you talking about Joker?" He tried to stall.

The Joker signaled and Harley stepped forward at the corner of the glass-roof holding up Midnight at her throat. He then cackled and continued. "Oh we both know that you are running around with a new sidekick and this time it's a girl and you tried to keep her away from the gala, but we both know how headstrong teenagers can be. Were you suspecting me to make a bad example? You know I always use my best manners. I hold them very high. See I abide the rules word by word. That is if I can remember them. Was it Ladies first or was it Ladies die first?" The Joker said the last words with menace in his voice.

Martha had woken up during the Jokers Monologue. She knew she was in trouble and therefore tried to think about ideas for her to escape the situation. Thankfully the full face mask included a piece protecting her throat so oxygen wasn't a problem. Still she wasn't allowed to use Powers, because that could give them clues who she and he family where, as the whole of Gotham knew of Wonder Woman's daughter. A few seconds going over the moves imprinted into her muscle-memory, she decided on one. A knee to Harley Quinn's face, a heel onto the side of her head and a kick between her legs later Harley had dropped her and Midnight landed besides her father evading the force off the impact, by doing a shoulder roll. Harley on the other hand had landed on her back knocked out.

"Oh the little bat has a bite. Well I will have to pull that tooth." Joker grinned pulling out a razor, which he immediately lost due to his cracking facial bones, granted by Batman.

"I did tell you to wait." He said while cuffing and disarming Joker and knocking him out for good. She did not need to answer, as she knew that she had learned a lesson by making this mistake. Only take action if you know all the parameters.

Martha age 13

"Congratulations Martha you have finished you Animagus transformation." Circe proudly stated into the face of a very intelligent looking raven. "Now turn yourself back." A few seconds and some very unpleasant looking but completely painless contortions later, a teenage Martha stood in front of her.

A few months later.

"And to change the structure of your inner organs you have to have a clear picture of the makeup of the cells you want to change and how they are supposed to look like, you have to know the structure of the cells that are there and how they are supposed to be arranged and you have to ensure that you don't cut off nerves or blood vessels as the repair of those damages is time consuming and painful." Martha summed up the last lesson she had gotten from her distant cousin.

"Word by word. Perfect now show me that you are able to do it." Nymphadora encouraged her pupil to master the last stage of the metamorphmagus training.

Hearing the encouragement, Martha sat down and tried to apply the recently learned material. She did it with astonishing success and not five minutes later had finalized her first full body morph.

Wayne Manor upstate New Jersey 14:36 October 31. 1995

Martha was doing her magical training under the strict watch of her teacher Circe performing training that enhanced the strength and size of her magical core. While doing so Martha felt an outside magical force making its way to her. Circe also felt the magical probe latch itself onto Martha but was unable to do anything as it was not possible to break a magical connection of this size without destroying either the recipient or the sender. As she could not destroy Martha she was unable to cancel the contract in the making as the sender was out of her reach.

"Sifu…" Martha asked just to be shushed by her teacher gesticulating that she should be silent. It took her as second to remember that Circe had ordered her to only use the magical version of telepathy, which generally is a mixture of Legilimency and Occlumency. So she concentrated and then spoke to Circe telepathically. +Sifu what was that? It felt nearly the same as the magical oath, I made felt.+ Martha asked.

+When did you take a magical oath little one?+ Circe asked befuddled.

+Zatanna asked me to make one to never teach her family magic to someone without her consent as long as she lives.+ She answered.

+That's a reasonable one. I will have to ask you to make a modified version of this one as soon as I teach you my family magic too.+ Circe replied.

+What did you teach me till today if it wasn't your family magic? I understand that not all of it was a secret, but Zatanna did not know most of it during our spars.+

+What I taught you was not my family magic it was either the family magic of others that learnt the same way you learnt Zatanna's or magic that was just lost over time and only preserved by me.+ Circe explained. +But to come back to the feeling you just had. Somehow you have been entered into a binding magical contract. As I assume you have not willingly entered you into one of those, as the willingly made ones use freely given blood and I taught you good enough to know that that you would not let someone have this kind of power over you, I can narrow it down to a forced contract. There are only very few things that can create a forced contract. The four grails are one of the few ways that create such a contract. The other magical artifacts, that can make one, are not strong enough to create such a bond over great distances. There are a few spells but I am the only one to know most of them and Morgan LeFay is the only other one to be old enough to know and to ruthless enough to use the rest of the spells. As I would have recognized her magic the contract was made by one of the Grails.+

+How can you be sure that you and she are the only one to know the spells? Someone could have learned them.+ Martha asked.

+I put a Fidelius-charm over them. The amount of magic needed to put the Fidelius over something is directly proportional to the number of people who know of the charmed object. It does not work perfectly on spells, so people who knew the spell can still use them too but other can't learn them or of them. I calculated the amount needed for a secredt known only to one, that way I am sure that there is no one to know the spells, but Morgan, Merlin and me.+ Circe explained.

+So it has to be one of those four grails? Then we only have to answer the questions Where, Who and Why as we already answered the how.+ Martha stated.

+Those can be narrowed down easily, by excluding the three grails that could not take part in the process. Earth is in the hand of Morgan LeFay, Water has been hidden by Merlin and Wind is in my possession safe and hidden away. Those three grails cannot be the reason for your predicament, as all of them are in possession of people who have easier ways to acquire that goal. The only one left is the Grail of fire. That one has been used by barbaric magicals, but to a degree that its original properties have been lost nearly completely. They have used it to nominate the contestants for the duels that determined their next leader. Its magic has been bastardized to the degree that it no longer possesses the ability to purify magicals and objects from dark magic, as it was its original ability. It itself has become an artifact binding people with magic that can be considered dark.+

+So where is the grail of fire, who has it and why was it used? And as a not related question, what are the abilities of the other three grails?+ Martha asked.

+What are the other three grails abilities? Are we getting ambitious?+ Circe smirked at her pupil. +Wind increases the mental abilities of the one who drinks from it, earth gives you eternal youth and water is commonly known as the Holy Grail, the Arthurian one not the biblical one.+ She simply stated and then continued. +The Grail of fire no longer holds the power to be worth being called one of the grails so it isn't called Grail of fire anymore, but Goblet of fire.+

+You said that narrows the where, why and who down, but how?+ Martha asked.

+The Goblet of Fire has in the past been used for the so called Triwizard Tournament. It is a tournament which is held between the magical schools of Europe, namely Durmstrang Beauxbaton and finally Hogwarts. That tells you the obvious choices for who, when and why. The only question left open is the how. As far as I remember the tournament was taken down and the goblet was stored somewhere at the ICW, because most of the last hosting schools staff and pupils have been killed during the last tournament. The death list included the champions too, by the way. So the only way I know for the goblet to be active again is the rebirth of the tournament, that also means that you probably have been entered as a participant for the tournament. It is unwise to ignore the contract, as it would very much likely kill you or take your magic at the least. So I say we go and shock some wand wizards. How das that sound?+

+Brilliant.+ Martha grinned. +But what will mum and dad say?+

+I will explain them the situation and that we don't have a choice if we don't want to risk your life. There should not be a challenge that you could not master. So off you go and put on the costume your grandfather has sent you, for your twelfth birthday. If we crash a party we crash it in style. We will meet back here in three minutes.+ Circe ordered her pupil, which flew off with a mischievous grin.

The whole conversation took 4 seconds. Telepathy is really practical. Three minutes later Martha was in full Amazonian armor and Bruce and Diana were if reluctant in an agreement that allowed the two witches to have fun on someone else's cost.

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry Hogsmeade Scotland 19:42 October 31. 1995

Albus-too-many-names-Dumbledore was in as much bliss as his still tortured body allowed him to be. He would finally have a moment where he could take control over the child. He did not plan it. Not at all, but he had noticed that Moody wasn't himself and had chosen to ignore it as he wanted all possible venues open. He was making up plans during the whole conversation with the first three champions and was just now reentering the great hall ordering the students and teachers to retake their places for his last announcements. As he was making way to the podium, the heaven displayed by the enchanted roof darkened in an alarming speed. Lightning bolts were discharging over the whole surface and finally the biggest one of them struck down right between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table, leaving behind a cloud of smoke, from which a potent voice shouted.

"WHO DARES TO ENTER ME, PRINCESS MARTHA HYPPOLYTHA WAYNE OF THE AMAZON NATION INTO A MAGICAL CONTRACT AGAINST MY WILL?" With this words said two women exited the cloud. One wearing a green dress adorned with metal bands with matched gloves and boots. (Imagine the costume Circe has in Justice League Unlimited.) The other one was wearing a Spartan full face helmet, seemingly made from black metal, adorned with straps of an even darker metal, with a black panache on top, a chest-plate, a knee-length metal-plated skirt and boots fashioned the same way as the helmet, a cloak proudly displaying the Amazonian royal seal in black on a red background, carrying a sword in a black leather scabbard on her right hip, a spear made from the same materials as the armor in her right hand, a black shield portraying Medusas head on her left arm and a pair of armlets fashioned from silver.

It is fair to say that Martha was both seething from the old coot's audacity and giddy from excitement to shock that many people at the same moment in time.


	12. Flashy Effects

AN: There will be cussing. Oh what kind of a potty mouth I am.

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT and for a good measurement SHIT. Was basically the only thing playing through witches and wizards thoughts.

Dumbledork had wanted a moldable little girl that would do his biddings and ensure his glory for the future. Instead there was a woman who was prepared to go to war. At least if you took her choice of clothes into consideration. Additionally to the taste of fashion the young lady showed, the heritage she claimed to have was even more threatening, as the wizard world might have forgotten a lot of things and tried to ignore a lot more, the Trojan war and the deeds done by the Amazon Queen Hyppolytha were not in these categories. What kind of heritage the girl possessed to bear that name was staggering.

Dumb-as-a-doorknob especially was not looking forward to the confrontation, about to happen, as he had pored over books about ancient Greece mythology and history to find a way to counter the curses the gods had placed him under, without effect.

Funnily the mysterious woman besides the warrior-princess was nearly totally overlooked, as she was far less imposing than the woman who bore similarities to an aspect of war.

Martha on the other hand was overlooking the crowd with what she called bat-glare-best-of, calculating the crowd and any potential threats and assessing everyone in the group. As she had enough of glaring at the crowd she was looking for the target of the next part of their little drama for which the gods had assured them full cooperation and help.

Witches and wizards tend to neglect their physical abilities and logical thinking so they would surely be shell-shocked by someone who used both of it to great extend. Lifting herself up from the ground and hovering around a meter above the floor she raised her arm and used a silent and wand-less summoning charm, which purposefully looked like the force-pull of a Jedi, to summon forward the biggest and heaviest person in the room, namely the groundkeeper Hagrid and held him dangling of the floor with one hand firmly around his collar.

With a low but clearly audible voice she asked him. "I remember you. You rescued me from the ruins of James and Lily Potters' burning house. I am grateful for that deed, but you lost most of the gratitude again as you gave me back into the hands of the man who had abducted me from my parents' loving arms in the first place."

"I don't understand I handed you over to Dumbledore. You must be mistaken. Dumbledore wouldn't do such a thing." Hagrid stuttered confused.

"Oh no I am not mistaken. He attacked my father's manor broke the wards my ancestors had put up, ambushed my mother, ran away with me, lied to the Potters that I was an orphan and handed me to them, to fit his ridiculous prophecy made by a drunk fraud and finally made plans to turn me into a martyr against the hypocrite Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. The only thing he did not put into his equitation was that my parents, lowly muggles in his eyes, had the means and the will to find me and claim me back." She continued to say in the same voice just now with added venom in it.

Dumbledork shouted in a voice that attempted to be commanding, but failed miserably at it. "Lies! Someone fed you lies! Everything you told is just a lie!"

Enraged by that obvious lie Martha let go of the half-giant and flew closer to the old fool, with her cloak billowing behind her threatening. "Everything I just told was related to me by the gods of Mount Olympus. You accuse the gods of lying. You are an imbecile. Are the punishments they have put upon you not enough. Are you willing to add further insult to your misdeeds and enrage them again? I still see you body quivering in the painful throbs they have bestowed upon you."

"I am perfectly fine. Your gods don't exist. They have no power over me." He shouted with a pathetic amount of strength in it.

"They have no power over you? Let's see what they have to say about that. By my blood I summon thee Cousins Lady Aphrodite Goddess of Love, Lady Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Lady Artemis Goddess of the Moon. I summon thee grandaunts Lady Hera Goddess of the Family and Lady Hecate Goddess of Magic. Finally I summon thee Grandfather Lord of the Underworld and the Dead Hades." Martha chanted with an unnatural deep voice.

With a brilliant flash of light six figures to look directly at appeared around the girl. One behind her towering the others and clearly build like a warrior from ancient times. Left and right to this specter two nearly as big ones floated, as female as the other three which were again a little smaller and arranged so that the circle around Martha was closed. All of them were facing Dumbledork and emitted a near almighty presence. With a booming and overlapping voice the six of them chorused. "You dare defy us? Is the pain we inflicted upon you not enough. Are your deeds not bad enough? Now you let potential harm befall our descendant, by an artifact under your control. See this as a last warning. If you ever let harm befall upon her, you shall suffer the consequences for your actions as we see fit." With this the six specters faded from the view and left a befuddled and scared audience and a unconscious Dumbledork behind.

Clapping her hands together loudly Martha began to talk again, while grinning far happier than appropriate. "So as we have established that that guy over there is a liar and I am a badass extraordinaire, what about talking about that stupid contract again? You there with the hat, which is old-fashioned since 1950, you look official. When do I have to be where, to do what?" While saying that she was pointing at Bartimeus Crouch senior.

After taking a few seconds to note that she was talking to him and to order his mind again, he answered. "The weighing of the wands will take place at the 15th of November (AN: I did not remember when it was in reality so I made up a date.). Attendance is not required, but expected. The first task will be at the 24th of November. Be there at 9 o'clock sharp. As this test is a test of courage you will have to face it blindly."

Martha interjected. "I call Bullshit. For those unfortunates who also have to attend, I can sense four dragons out there in the forest all of them are nesting female dragons and none of them are from this region. Logic dictates that they were imported for the tournament. The fourth one probably was a contingency in case one of them would get sick or the like. So we will probably have to sneak past one of them or something like this. As for the Weighing of the wands thingy did you see me use a wand? No you did not. I don't need one. Well I need one if I want to use spells the kind normal people usually go to war with. I hope I don't need to cause earthquakes in the double-digit of the Richter scale, or a comparable power level. So I won't attend that. What else."

"There will be a Yule-ball at Christmas night. The Champions are required to open the ball with a dance. You will need a partner for that. The content of the second task is hidden in the outcome of the first task."

Hearing that Martha was spinning around and measuring up the audience I looks as much as in magical power. After a few seconds to ponder the decision she pointed at a seemingly random girl. "You there do you have a date for the ball? I throw in an all expense shopping spree in America, so that you have anything from the deal too. My pay."

Hermione tried to utter a response, trying to get out a response as she was totally lost. After a short time she uttered a few words. "If you want I am okay with it." While saying that meekly she blushed beet-red.

"Got a name cutie? I will have to know to ask your parents for their permission to swoop you away to America."

"Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Shakespeare huh? Well I can't judge, I am named after my grandmas, so I've got a pair of old names too." Turning to the head table again, she addressed two of the people sitting there. "I assume you are Professors McGonagall and Flitwick? Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus were talking only good stuff about you two. Will you mind if I swoop away that cute girl over there a week before Christmas and bring her back Christmas day, assuming I get you the permission from her parents?"

Grinning about the praise from two of her lions which she had liked very much and assured of the two girls' security and the innocence of the two pranksters, by the fact that Martha knew both of them good enough to call them uncle and still was in perfect health, she answered. "I think I can allow her that leeway if she does her work beforehand and you get me a written permission from her parents."

"Well then. Hermione do you want to go on a date before the ball or shall we take that as a first date. Or more honestly asked. I want to know you before going out with you. Would you mind meeting me the next time you have one of this Hogsmeade weekends?" As she got a shy nod as response she continued. "Good I will pick you up at the?" She said while she turned into the direction of McGonagall.

"The Fifth of November is the first day of the first Hogsmeade-weekend." The teacher said in a de-facto voice.

"Ok I will pick you up at 10 in the morning of the 5th November, at the castle entrance. Is that alright with you Hermione?" She got a short nod for a reply. After that she thought for herself that she was finished, but was interrupted by a mental alert signal from Circe who till now had amusingly watched the whole charade and had stayed in the background.

*Haven't we forgotten a thing or two?*

"Oh yes before I forget. I want to make an official complaint mister Crouch. Someone who isn't me has entered me into a magical contract. I will give the investigations discerning this into the hands of an authority I trust as it is my right as a foreign magic user. In this case my Sifu." At this Circe stepped close to the goblet and drew a few symbols into the air above the goblet. It took a few seconds for her to get the information back and for the first time while being in the Hogwarts hall she spoke. "The Goblet was confounded severely. The magical signature reads as someone with the name Bartimeus Crouch Junior. Ringing any bells Mister Crouch? Do you have anything to tell us?"

"That is impossible my son is dead." Crouch simply stated.

"We can just ask someone who knows for sure. By my blood I summon thee Grandfather Lord of the Underworld and the Dead Hades." The warrior like specter appeared again.

"Is there something I can help you with grandchild?" The somber voice asked.

"Do you have someone in your care with the name Bartimeus Crouch Junior? He should have gotten there in the last 30 years tops." She asked.

"In the last 30 years I got only one Crouch and that was a woman. So no I don't have him and he also did not make a second run. So he did not die in the last 30 years. Is that all?" As she nodded he disappeared again.

"There you got it. He lives and is the one who caused me to be here. Blame him if you want. But as you can see he couldn't have done it without the goblet so my teacher here will take it with her and put it away for safekeeping." At that Circe waved her hand and the goblet disappeared. At Crouch's indignant sputtering Martha said. "Oh grow up. This freaking tournament shouldn't even exist. You let people fight. Basically it is nothing different than the Roman Gladiator pits were two go in and only one leaves. This whole tournament is glorified murder, with adjunct gift shop and media coverage. You call yourself the pinnacle of creation but behave like the roman plebs at the sight of blood. It is for the best if this tournament changes." Martha turned around and walked back to stand besides Circe.

"Miss Wayne may I ask a question?" Flitwick said, before the duo could disappear again. He received a nonverbal answer and continued. "You called the woman besides you Sifu. If I am correct this is another word for teacher and a high honorific, only allowed to be used by the student, still you did not introduce her, as it would have been custom for a pupil to introduce his or her teacher. My curiosity lets me ask who is the woman you call teacher if you for yourself are proficient in arts thought lost, such as wand-less magic and traveling through wards, like the ones of Hogwarts without stopping or breaking a sweat."

"Oh that is easy she wanted you not to know without you asking. She is a bit of a Drama-Queen and tends to like to make an entrance or exit noteworthy. It was my assignment to make the entrance noteworthy. Her name does the same for the exit, though she will probably also rely on flashy effects." Martha said with a grin. The whole audience was focused on Circe.

Circe was looking at her pupil and asked. "Do you think I should let them guess?"

Martha answered nonchalantly. "No Mum and Dad are waiting at home and Alfred surely has made Dinner. I don't want his Gnocchi, to be cooled."

"Ok then." Circe said while raising her arm with her open palm faced upwards, just before the two vanished in something that looked like a reversed lightening, Circe said calmly. "The name is Circe." The whole audience was thinking one thing.

She can't be the real one. Can't she?


	13. A lot of short mini chapters

AN: It might be prudent to explain something, I have thought was obvious, but one of my betas has said it wasn't. As I don't want to change the last chapter I will clarify it here. Dumbledore has hit himself over the head as he fainted in the last chapter. Not a good thing for people his age.

AN: This is just a short update, as i can't think of how i want to continue it. It will take about a week to continue.

31st of October 1995 20:10

"Can you go ahead? I want to ask Hermiones parents as soon as possible, if I am allowed to take her." Martha asked Circe.

"Now think about what you just said and then think about what you are going to tell her parents." Circe asked with a grinn.

"Ok, ok Freudian slip. I get it. I will keep my mouth in check while talking to her parents. I blame stupid Richard growing up with his loose lips around. I heard far to much about that kind of stuff from him."

"Excuses, Excuses, but yes i will go ahead. Just don't take too long. Good luck on the hunt." Circe said while grinning.

31st of October 1995 20:15 Granger residence

"Hello are you Mr. Granger?" Asked a teenage girl, as soon as Wilhelm Granger opened the door.

"Yes I am Mr. Granger. Might I ask who I am and why you are here at this time?"

"Yes of course. My name is Martha Wayne. I am a guest at Hogwarts and as the school has a Yule-ball this year, I asked your daughter to be my date for the ball. The problem is that she doesn't have adequate clothes for this kind of occasion and as you might have noticed from my name am filthy rich and am able to invite her over to America for a shopping spree. For that I need a parents consent for your daughter as we would take that trip during the last schoool week. Professor McGonagall allowed her to go as long as se finished her work beforehand and gets written permission beforehand. As the homework is not really a problem she only needs the permission slip and I wanted to ask if you would be willing to allow her to go."

"You are a rather straight forward girl aren't you? I will have to ask Hermione first and as soon as she says she is ok with it, she willl be allowed to go, if you can ensure her security."

"If you want to make sure that I am who I claim to be call Wayne industries and demand a connection to Mr. Wayne with the codeword MHW-DBD. Every secretary will connect you to my father if he is available."

"I will do that. So say what are your intentions with my daughter?" Hermiones father said calmly as he was prepared for a lot worse from the kind of school his daughter went to.

"I firstly intend to learn more about her. Everything else is up to that." Martha said, letting the straight forward comment slip.

"Well at least i don't have to prepare for grandchildren after the firt date." He muttered.

"You know that there are potions for that?" She asked, while trying to clasp her mouth shut.

November 5th 1995 Riddle Manor England

"Master, I've got news for you." Bartemius hastily told Riddle.

"Good what is it?" The homunculus asked.

"There are several pieces of news. The first one is that Dumbledore has been hospitalized and is unlikely to make a full recovery."

"Why? Has the old fool finally succumbed to his age and got himself a stroke?"

"No. It has something to do with the second piece of news. During the Halloween feast the goblet like planned spat out the name of the Potter brat. Everybody was astonished how it happened and how it was possible as she was absent of Britain for so long. A few minutes later two people suddenly appeared in the middle of the hall. It looked like they were riding on top of a lightning bolt into the hall. One of them stayed in the background while the other one publically claimed to be the Potter brat, just with another surname. She claimed to be Martha Hippolytha Wayne princes of the Amazons." Crouch said only to be interrupted by a loud and angry Voldemort. (AN: he probably needs his diapers changed)

"If you think I would believe you this stuff, you are wrong. Seemingly your stay in Azkaban has melted your brain. Just spare me the details, your mind has cooked up. Answer yes or no. Is Dumbledore no longer in Hogwarts?"

"Yes" Crouch said timidly.

"Is the Potter brat in the tournament?"

"Yes."

"You are dismissed."

November 5th 1995. Sankt Mungos Janus-Thickey ward.

"Mr. Dumbledore how are you today? How was your breakfast?" The healer asked.

"Oh yes it was very good. I did not know that calming draughts could taste that good. I have to ask Madam Pomfrey if she can brew me those instead of her other ones." He happily said. "The medi-witch who brought me breakfast said that I had been hospitalized because of a head-wound. It seems that it is healed. Can you tell me when I can be let go? I really am needed back at Hogwarts. My Deputy can only manage so many posts at the same time, for so long."

"The wound has been healed, but we want to make sure that you didn't lose any memories or have sustained any other serious wounds. You see an aneurism can appear up to 48 hours after a head-wound has been sustained. (AN: I don't know if that's true, but it doesn't matter, you will see.) If one of those builds up and breaks open you would die within a few minutes and we would not be able to reverse the damage in time. It is really better to be cautious than to have to suffer the consequences. Don't you agree?" The healer asked with a kind smile.

"Yes, that seems logical. Would you mind asking someone to bring me something to read, to pass the time? Otherwise it would be a rather boring day. Or if it is possible, I would ask you to call Professor McGonagall for her to send me some of my paperwork. I tend to forget to do that and now it seems to be the perfect time to do it." Dumbledore asked.

"We can send you the books you want as long as they aren't too strenuous, if I remember correctly Professor McGonagall has foreseen your boredom and brought you a book it should be in the nightstand's drawer. The spells we use to constantly examine your cranial blood vessels are very specific and alarm us as soon as there is a certain stress-level. If you do something to strenuous mentally or physically the alarms will go off and it would be rather stressing for our nurses to look after you every few minutes. We prescribed you the Calming draught, so that we won't get an alarm as soon as you remember something stressing. Due to the budget cuts we are already tight on staff that is why we had to take those measurements and don't worry all off your associates have been informed of your stay here by the Professors at Hogwarts." At that he received a nod from Dumbledore and the old man relaxed into the pillow. "I will have a look at you after lunch and tomorrow in the morning we will be able to release you, but you will have to come in for a checkup in a week." He said collected his utensils and went for the door.

"Might you know where my wand is? I seem to have misplaced it."Dumbledore interjected before the Healer could leave the room.

"We had to collect it as the spells that monitor you will be dispelled, as soon as you use magic, or magic, that is not specifically tailored to avoid that, is used on you. As these spells are very hard to administer onto someone of you power-level, we took the precaution of locking down your wand. We had to do so as the Calming Draught sometimes makes the people under it very incoherent and tend to act unreasonable and if the work on you was undone we would need to re-administer it. The first time it was used we had to send the healer home because of his magical exhaustation and again we are already short on staff. I have to go now I will check up on you between two and three o'clock." As soon as the healer had left the room he was approached by a medi-witch.

"I heard he still doesn't remember. Do you think he will recover?"

"He might, he might not. It is a game of chance and the odds are against him. That curse he is under limits his mental abilities severely. He seemingly can't regain any knowledge or mental capabilities he has lost. If I trust the rumors of the Halloween feast at Hogwarts, he was cursed by the Greek gods themselves. That curse looks like it would be something someone who had angered Athena would suffer from. That hit on the back of his head has cost him any short term memory he had and as long as he is under that curse he won't regain it."

"Isn't there any other way, to give him back his memory?"

"The curse breakers were unable to counter that curse, because of its sheer power, which makes it far more probable that the curse really was from a god. If whoever had cast it doesn't reverse it, or a miracle happens, the man's memories are lost forever. Luckily we were able to come up with a believable cover story. How do you think would he react if he knew we had had the conversation we had three times before. The mental backlash could be gruesome in his condition."

Hermione was waiting impatiently. It was 9:30 and Martha Wayne was about to pick her up, for their first date.

Hermione of course knew who the Waynes were and had been asked by a lot of pure and half-bloods in the last few days to explain them, what the name, that so many muggleborns respected, meant. As she explained the political and financial pull the family carried in the mundane world, the pure-bloods were unable to understand it at first as they didn't have any comparison, but after Hermione told them how many Galleons the Wayne wealth would be if exchanged, they immediately had shut up.

It could easily compare to the wealth of the Malfoy's money and the Black's wealth on top of that. Add that to the Potter money she would inherit at her 17th birthday and you would have a financial superpower, which could out-buy the whole magical financial world.

So that and the quite impressive display of strength magical as physical had shown that the young woman would be a formidable enemy, if ever met with hostility. If her teacher truly was who she claimed to be, she would be even more dangerous.

Not that Hermione cared. Hermione looked at the girl and saw someone smart beautiful and strong and if the stories about amazons…. No no let's not follow that thought. Let's just say Hermione was waiting for her date with anticipation.


	14. Pick up and talks

AN: I am sorry for being absent for so long. I just did ot have any inspiration. I try to get more stuff uploaded.

Hermione was leaning onto the right wing of Hogwarts main portals. She was looking directly onto driveway coming from the village. She obviously was waiting for someone. In this case it was Martha Wayne, who was supposed to come up that way any minute now. Half an hour ago the whole place was swarmed with pupils as they wanted to have even the slightest sliver of information about the supposed Potter heir and witch extraordinaire. Ten minutes ago Professor McGonagall cleared the space as she did not want to be the next one on Miss Wayne's list of annoying or undesired people. From the Great Hall another person was approaching Miss Granger and stopped right behind her without making the slightest noise.

„Buh!" Hermione shrieked as she heard that shout in her right ear and jumped a good foot. "Sorry Sweetie most of my family members are rather competent tricksters and I picked up their behavior a little bit."

"You've surprised me, but that is okay. Most Slytherins tried to get a rouse out off me. I am accustomed to it. Try to keep it down okay?" Hermione asked a little timidly.

"It isn't a problem at all. I tend to try to fulfill the wishes of cute Ladies that go on dates with me. Do you need anything else before we hurry on?" Hermione blushing at the cute Lady comment, shyly denied and Martha started chanting in a songlike language. While chanting a blue circle adorned with numerous runes, made from elms fire appeared around both of them and with a flash both of them appeared in the driveway of Wayne manor.

"Why did you chant for the transportation in the Great Hall you didn't need to do it to transport? What language was that? Where are we?"

"Before using the method my teacher and I used at Halloween you need to undergo several protective rituals otherwise it peels your skin off cleanly. The one we used is safer but needs the chanting and is not instant we lost 5 minutes during this travel. The language is Themisceran, which is a dialect of ancient Greek and we are at Wayne Manor upstate New York. Any further immediate questions?"

"I have only one more question. You told something about brothers how many people do I have to face?"

"Well mum, dad, Sirius, Remus, Richard, Tim, Damian, Thomas, Claire and Grandpa were there before I left, Barbara said she would come over and Jason threatened he would embarrass me in front of my first girlfriend and I think he will count our whatever it is as that. So ten now and two to come. Circe and Zatanna will be there for my training tomorrow morning, but depending the time you are going to wake up you won't meet them. Tonks will turn up at the same time as they."

"I know who your mum and dad are, but who are the others?"

"Tim, Richard and Jason are orphans dad adopted before he met mum. Tim still lives with us and Richard visits regularly, but Jason had a fallout with dad and doesn't visit very often. Damian is my half-brother that was the result of a one night stand dad had, before he was in a relationship with mum. His mother can't take care of him as she is always off, working. Thomas and Claire are my baby brother and sister. Barbara is Richard's best friend/girlfriend. We have bets running until when they stay together and when they will make up again. She is also like a big sister for Thomas, Claire and me. Grandpa originally was the person who took care of dad after grandfather and grandmother were killed. He was the Wayne family butler at one point, but now is no longer doing anything more than cooking because of his age. We are doing most of the housework concerning our rooms alone and the public rooms are been taken care of by on-call staff. He always was like a father for dad and my siblings and I see him as a grandfather too. He became family a long time ago. You have met Circe at Hogwarts, she Zatanna and Tonks are my three teachers. Spells, History, Runes, Rituals, Forgotten and Divine Magic are being taught to me by Circe, Zatanna teaches me to brew potions, Arithmancy and spell creation, while Tonks teaches me to use my Metamorphmagus abilities. Luckily Mom and Dad have waved me from PE as long as you are here. Actually I just don't have to do the Martial arts and gymnast parts. I still have to do the endurance training." While explaining Martha patted her pockets and after a few seconds she found what she had looked for. The small remote which was now in her hand had several buttons but her finger was hovering over a specific one.

"That might sound a little selfish, but won't that cut into our time together?" Hermione asked.

"My lessons take place between 5 in the morning and 10 in the morning we have got the rest of the day of afterwards. So it does not really interfere." After saying this Martha's smile became more secretive and bowed deep, pushing one of the buttons on the remote opening the doors remotely. "And now ladies and gentlewomen keep a good hold of your hats and your socks it is time for the main act. I present to you the Wayne household and in return I present you to the Wayne household." As nothing happened besides the door opening itself Martha looked up and tilted her head sideways. "Well either they don't want to be pranked or I have been pranked. Either way I don't like it." Martha entered the house and it was empty. Room for room nobody was there. As they entered Martha's bedroom they saw a sheet of paper on her bed. After glancing at it she saw that it was in Sirius handwriting. As she moved to pick it up it rose folded and said in Sirius' voice.

-Hi Martha

Your Mum has been called up for an emergency on Haiti. Your Dad has been called to work and Alfred drove him there, to supervise him. You know how reckless he can get. Dick and Tim thought they did not want a head-start with your girlfriend and went on a bike tour. Damien insisted on accompanying them as he did not want to waste his time with stupid girl talks. His words not mine. Actually I am sure he just believed Remus and mine made up story about magical cooties. Remus and I were bored and took the twins out for ice-cream. So see you later and beware the cooties, and the babies. I don't want to be grand-godfather any time soon.

Sincerely the most handsome Sirius Orion Black.-

Hearing this she knew exactly what happened and after putting it together she had the following mental picture. Something big but not enormously big was happening at Haiti. Big enough for the League to send most of the A ranks in and to call in the B ranks as backup for emergency, but being not serious enough for her date to be canceled. That meant Dad and Mum where at Haiti and Damien, Dick and Tim were aboard the watchtower. Alfred was at the cave supervising and her siblings had really been taken for an ice-cream so that they didn't suspect anything.

The voice changed to Remus voice and the letter continued his sermon.

-Remus here. Don't listen to the ramblings of the old dog. There are no magical cooties just magical STDs so don't do that. Please? Your Mum would kill us. And don't get pregnant either. You know her for about three hours for god's sake don't do what your father would do.-

As she heard that she turned as red as a tomato and glanced at her houseguest sheepishly, instantly forgetting most of what the letter said. Martha muttered into her nonexistent beard "That was not very funny you two morons. I will get you for that." She then turned to her houseguest and said louder. "That Hermione was a joke from my two honorary uncles. Don't take that serious. They are as mad as a hatter, which does mean something at least in this town."


	15. Cliffhanger I AM EVIL

"Are you referring to The Mad Hatter with that? I think I read something about him in the paper once. He was that guy who abducts blonde girls because he thinks they are Alice from the fairy tale and as soon as they no longer fit his fantasies he kills them?" Hermione asked concentrating on the memory of said newspaper article.

"Yes he is that loon, but please refrain from talking about Gotham's loons and nut jobs. We want to have a good weekend don't we? If we start discussing all of them we won't have anything else to do for the rest of the weekend. How about we go into the library and you can start to quench your nearly unbeatable thirst for knowledge with the vast collection of books we have there? I think I saw you drooling as we passed that room. Or was it residue from me walking up the stairs in front of you. I really can understand both reasons, though I would prefer option two." Martha replied with a cocky smirk, which Hermione wasn't noticing as she had started losing focus at the mentioning of said room.

Several hours later both of the girls were immersed into their lecture of choice. In Martha's case it was a Copy of Dante Alighieri's Divine Comedy in its original language and Hermione had engrossed herself in an anthology of Wayne family's history. She still had the opinion that the best way to learn something about a new subject was through a book. As she read over the more recent centuries she found something intriguing. "Martha why are those pages blacked out?" She said while offering her host the book.

"Oh that is the story of Thomas Wayne the first. He was the black sheep of the family. Grandfather was disgusted to find out that he shared his name with him and blacked out all notion of him from any books and destroyed all painting of him. The only notions of him are in the books in dad's study." Martha explained her and handed the book over again. Hermione stared at her confused and a bit annoyed and angry.

"Why would you destroy knowledge what can be so bad about him? He can't be as bad as Voldemort and even about him there are books though sparsely filled they exist."

"I thought so too when I was five and tried to convince dad to tell me about him. Dad was adamant about his opinion and denied any attempts about me gaining the knowledge. I was so frustrated that I snuck in his study one night and broke into the cabinet that held the books. I snatched one of the volumes and read the first twenty pages, then I went back put the book back and locked the cupboard up again and swore never to open that volume again. He was a monster worse than anything I could imagine at that time. Even nowadays I find it hard to find monsters of comparable malice and I have access to the justice league's database." Martha stated trying to convince the girl to let the discussion rest.

"I can't believe that. All the other Wayne's in this book were pillars for their society, though some weren't nice and gentle they were still all good people. People you could look up to, even your father though he was a playboy helped millions of people with his charity organizations. "

"I say it again he was the family's black sheep."

"Convince me."

"Really? You want me to wash the Wayne family's dirty laundry from 3 centuries ago? Even as I only know you for half a day?"

"Yes even with that background. History is doomed to repeat itself if we don't know about our past sins."

"Well I did warn you. Thomas Wayne was my Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great-grandfather. He was the son of the first Wayne that lived here in America Nathaniel Wayne." (AN:I tweaked the background a little to fit the story if you want you can search for the names of the Waynes and read the original background. As far as I know my changes are minimal, actually I am not changing anything I just added a few names and facts.) Martha left the room and came back a few minutes later with an old leather bound tome. She sat down and started to read out aloud.

"The newly founded colony of Gotham was plagued by a disease and the population accused anybody, that seemed likely to be a witch, to be the origin of the disease. Nathaniel Wayne was part of the colonies' council and was the de-facto leader of the colony, after the last council head died by the disease. So the council had tasked him with the witch hunt. He soon found suspects and even as the people demanded blood he made sure that the accused women received a fair trial.

He did so, because the Wayne family was a cadet line of King Arthur's nephew Gawain and the knowledge of Magic had been preserved in the family. Therefore he knew that neither was all magic sinister and evil, nor that the plague the haunted the colony was the fault of more than one witch or wizard, as otherwise the curse would be more severe. Soon he discovered that one of the two accused twins was innocent, the other one wasn't.

In fact the witch known as Annie had cursed a man who had refused her advances. The curse had spread as the stipulations of it were very loosely formulated. Annie's sister Marie was unable to break the curse as her power was minor at best and Annie herself was unwilling to break it.

Nathaniel knew that the only way for him to stop the curse from spreading anymore was to cut off its power supply and so he, the council and Marie agreed to end Annie's life. He was the one to do it as he said that no man should order another man's death if he was unwilling to do the deed himself. (AN: Virtual Cookie for those who get it)

The day he killed her by the sword was the day he was cursed by Annie. His own son should be his own worst enemy. At that day Nathaniel did not have a son nor was he married, so he did not see a danger in the witches curse.

Not more than two years later Nathaniel had wed Marie, who he had fallen in love with as they grew closer over the burden of her sister's deeds and death. Through their shared suffering they knew that no innocent should be harmed by magic as long as they stood watch over Gotham and so they both were known as Maleus and Maleficarum. Every witch or wizard who sought to harm their fellows was sought out and the threat was ended. A few years later their bond brought forward a son, who was named Thomas. He was born without magic and so Nathaniel was sure that the curse of Annie had held no power over him.

Through the time of their live they had found a lot of dark magic and some of it was so sinister that neither steel nor fire nor the mellowed forces of Marie were able to destroy it. So they stored it away from the citizens eyes ensuring that no harm may befall the innocents due to it.

As the years went past Nathaniel and Marie grew old and saw that there was no longer a threat to their citizens and the need for both of them to hunt the dark forces was no longer there.

Some years later they died, but their stock of dark artifacts didn't disappear with them.

Thomas Wayne knew that both his mother and aunt had been witches and he thought that it was his birthright to be magical as well. So he sought for ways to gain that power. He found, what he looked for, in the artifacts his parents had hidden. Namely a tome that foretold that if the ancient evil named Barbatos was summoned to earth, by the hands of a mortal he would gift his summoner with his heart's desire. This had to be done by sacrificing a certain number of innocent lives in a specific way.

It is to note that if not for the timely intervention by his son Anthony Darius Wayne, who burned down the barn in which Thomas had hidden himself and his victims said ritual would have been concluded and untold evil would have been unleashed onto humanity to plague the earth in Barbatos wake." Martha ended her lecture and closed the book. After she had brought the book back and locked it up again she reentered the library and spoke to her still silent guest.

"You see that he wasn't a nice guy but that was only what he had to do for the actual ritual. The preparations he had to do beforehand are described in detail in there too and they were even more sickening. So I fully understand Grandfather purging him from the books. You see…." Only to be interrupted by the panel for the intercom flashing and its speakers were cracking with a highly alarming voice.

"I know it's a few week too early for Christmas carols, but I just feel like celebrating as I got myself some presents already. A little bat and her new friend. So pardon my singing voice .

Jingle Bells, Batman smells  
Robin laid an egg.  
The Batmobile lost a wheel  
and the Joker got away.

(AN: imagine insane cackling here I don't have the slightest idea what to write to express cackling.)


	16. Who has the last laugh?

AN: Sorry for the long absence. I just had no ideas for this and I only write if I am inspired otherwise it lacks quality.

Cursive equals spell

„Initiate Lockdown Level White. Page all associates: Jack entered the attic. Activate defenses Authorization: MHW in the middle of sunset and sunrise" Was the command that Martha shouted into her cell-phone, immediately the heavy oaken doors, that led into the library slammed shut and a reassuring clonk indicated that additional metal doors seemed to have closed too.

"What is happening Martha? Who is this guy?" Hermione asked confused and a little scarred.

"Somehow the most dangerous psychopath in Gotham got into the manor and is trying to get us, to do whatever he wants to do. Most likely that includes killing us." She stated while walking towards one of the three wall-mounted Telephones that were spread throughout the library. "Hub do you read me?"

"Yes I do. I have already alarmed the rest of the family. The little ones are staying in a safe-house in downtown and the fully trained are on their way back. Are you able to reach me down here?" Alfred's voice answered through the intercom.

"No we are physically cut off and any magical travel is redirected, by the wards, right into the front yard, where a shitload of his goons are camping."

"Martha language." Alfred interjected.

She sighed and continued. "He himself has taken down most indoor surveillance and or hacked it somehow. Right now he shows up at fifteen different locations all around the manor. Can you send my belt up through the pneumatic tubes?"

"The belt is on its way already. I took the liberty to restock it. I also added the gauntlets and some of the more basic specs, as the tube is too small for the full hood. The escrima sticks are on their way up too. What of young Miss Granger? Is it safe for her to know most of it?"

"Well she can accept that I am the descendant of a god and a psychopathic mass murderer with a demon fetish and she still wants to go out with me. So yeah I think she can handle that I followed in my mother's foot-steps." With that Martha hints what kind of little lie she wants to play by. After receiving a short good luck she hangs up and immediately after that she walks to the fireplace taking of a fake cover and retrieving her gear.

While equipping herself Hermione starts to speak again. "You are following your mother in her footsteps? I never heard of her having a sidekick. Is this why the Joker is after you, because he wants to hurt your mother?"

"No at least not entirely. I am not my mother's sidekick but Batman's protégé. Remember that term. Most of us don't like being called sidekick."

"Why are you Batman's sidekick and not your mother's?" She asked while carefully eyeing the equipment Martha was equipping herself with.

"Just for your information the American ministry of magic doesn't monitor this house. So feel free to cast everything you know to your own protection. As for your question, Dad freaked out as I said I wanted to follow mom in her footprints. At the beginning he tried to convince me to not do it. He soon realized I was too headstrong for that. The he wanted to move everything and everyone to Gateway City. He said if I had to do the hero business I should be as close as possible to home, to be able to get help as fast as possible. We persuaded him that that wasn't necessary. Mum finally came up with the idea that it would be best if I did not fight her enemies as most of them were metas and therefore far more dangerous than normal criminals. Dad then came up with the idea of me taking an apprenticeship under Batman as he mostly fought people without powers. By masking the fact that I had powers, I would be safe and any memories of them seeing me using magic or powers could be erased by a simple Obliviate. Dad further was sure that I was safer around Batman, because he knew how protective that man could get. The only problem with the villains here in Gotham is that each and every one of them is an incredible nut-job, where most of mum's enemies at least have a semblance of sanity."

While Hermione was thinking about said fact she suddenly realized something that was bugging her for a few seconds. "How did he even get in here? I guess your father bought the most expensive protections possible and your teachers ought to put up some wards."

"Oh there are the best wards and the best security system imaginable installed all around the mansion, but Joker regularly escapes from one of the best secured Asylums worldwide so at least the technological side is not impervious to him. With his mad luck I would guess that he either entered the wards during the five minutes they were down while we entered, as I had to take them down to enter with that spell, or he found some ancient artifact that is a ward breaker during one of his heists and now wears it now around his neck because it looks amusing to him. Which is quite likely as the standard Mayan ward breaker is a complete skull, which has a not defined amount of knifes sticking out of it and has to be removed from the body of a living person with said knives. That would be quite close to his choice of accessory. The magical interference of this kind of artifact would also explain the disturbed internal sensors."

Trying to distract herself from said gruesome fact Hermione asked "So what's your superhero name?"

"I go by Midnight. Seemingly it was either that or some ludicrous bird reference." While saying this Martha recognized the sound of someone hacking at wood with a chainsaw and ignored it as she knew that the reinforced insides of the door would muster a far better defense than the paneling made from oak. As soon as she had finished the sentence Hermione recognized it too. To distract herself Hermione concentrated on the conversation as her colloquist was perfectly calm.

"What do you mean with that?"

"All of Batman's sidekicks went at one point in time by some silly bird reference. Robin, Nightwing Red Robin getting the drift? The only one who escaped that fate was Batgirl by making up her name before she even appeared on the stage."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Batman and my mother will take about half an hour to get here. Unfortunately these doors will only delay him for about 20 minutes. Luckily Nightwing will be here in about 15 minutes. Red Robin and Robin both will need more time than the rest."

"So Nightwing will be the one facing Joker and not you? We are safe in here?"

"Unlikely. Joker is too much for any of us to take down alone. Only Mum or Batman are surely capable to do this without the chance of sustaining severe wounds. It is not improbable for Nightwing to take down Joker alone but he is presumable that he will be heavily wounded if not crippled or killed in the process. Joker is not without reason Batman's worst enemy. One of Batman's rules, of which he has many, is that if we have to face Joker we mustn't do it alone. That means the moment Nightwing is ready to fight him I have to at least distract the Joker."

"But that means you have to open the doors. Doesn't it?"

"Correct, therefore I have to make sure that you are safe. As the mansions wards block any other wards cast within 2500 meters around the ward-stone those are out of the question. So I can only put up rune or spell based defenses around you. Both of those are either intent based and therefore draw the energy from the surrounding or have to be cast with a fixed amount of energy. This means I would have to either anticipate what he can unleash onto you and cast a shield strong enough to withstand it, or blow the protections power out of proportion and make sure that he can't get through. As he is per definition unpredictable, I can't cast with minimal energy and maximum casting would mean I would be too drained to fight, which is also out of question. So the only options are the spells that draw from their surrounding and are intent based. So would you please step into the corner over there so I can put up the spells before he breaks through the doors?"

"Why don't you just call back Nightwing and protect both of us with a maximum strength shield. I know I can't help, but I can at least lend you some strength that surely should withstand anything he could throw at us."

"If we do that we encourage him to walk around in the house and that is far more dangerous than anything else."

"Why so?"

"We have both a Zeta- tube and a teleporter installed inside the building to ensure that mum can reach anywhere she has to go within minutes. Ignoring the fact that he could reach nearly any place on the planet with that including any government buildings, the Watchtower and the Hall of Justice, both of those things need an energy source comparable to a nuclear reactor. To our disadvantage the reactor is not based on radioactive energy but on the specially contained mixture of matter and antimatter, which can be an even greater danger. Therefore we and that means Nightwing and I have to take him down. Understood?"

Stunned by the logical voice of her host Hermione stood up wordlessly and went into the corner of the room remaining calm even through the immense danger they were in. A few minutes later the runes were placed and activated protecting Hermione behind some intent based wards. Seconds later she got contacted by Richard.

"Martha do you read me?"

"Yes I do. Ready for action?" Martha asked back while again checking her gauntlets and the shield provided by the runes etched into to insides of the gauntlets.

"Alfred already told me what you are equipped with so we don't have to make a rundown check of that. That is if you already checked if everything is there."

"You know that he is listening and probably hurt by you thinking he missed something."

"I am sure he will forgive me. I am your big brother looking out for his little sister after all." Richard shot back showing all signs of a smirk in his voice, effectively calming down Martha, though she did not show any signs of stress either.

"From this side it looks like he will break through within a minute or two. What do you think about, me blinding him from my side with a Flash Bang while keeping the room completely dark? I can stay behind cover so that he can't get me with any initial attacks. While he stumbles back blinded you rush him from behind hit him as much as you can and disengage again. I then bash into him into the wall and you shock him with the Tasers in your escrima sticks. To make sure he is out cold we whack him over the head a few times and cuff him up so good that he triggers any metal detector in a hundred mile radius."

"Seems reasonable, but you know as soon as something happens to me you pull out immediately. I am not going to tell your Dad about you being wounded or worse. Got it?" Richard answered patronizing.

"Yes and I guess you can recognize the signal for yourself to attack. Small hint it is a loud sound and a bright light." Martha replied with quite some sarcasm in her voice.

After Nightwing held a further monologue about her taking care and being careful they waited for the moment the Joker would blow up the doors. As it happened both of them executed the plan flawlessly and without any complications, except that everything went south from the very beginning and the plan was completely useless.

Joker was not storming the room in his usual boisterous manner nor was he just standing around like a sitting duck. He took a page from their books and threw a grenade into the room that released gas. Though Martha was protected from the effects the Joker venom had due to a wand-less Bubble Head Charm, she was unable to locate him due to the thick cloud and the confetti, made from tin foil mixed into the explosives, negated the abilities her detective vision was giving her.

The next problem was that Nightwing mistook the grenade for Martha's flash-bang and so he was attacking, a not caught off guard, but also not surprised Joker, whose first action was stabbing him into the stomach with a jagged knife. His armor protected Nightwing from the worst of the stab but he still was wounded and all of following moves lost a bit of strength and agility.

At hearing Richards pained shout Martha rushed through the cut out hole in the door and her senses honed from years of training allowed her to deflect and block the Jokers attacks if barely. Jumping back a few feet in the attempt to gain some space to maneuver were followed by the joker who mercilessly pursued and after about ten seconds he was finally able to land hit that she was not able to fully deflect with her gauntlets, due to his unpredictable style and so the Joker's knife jagged over her Amazonian skin not leaving a scratch. At this the Villain was dumbly staring at his knife, then at the wound he had given Nightwing, at Martha's arm and finally back to the knife. To test the knife's edge he stabbed himself into his own abdomen and received a painful looking wound that was heavily bleeding.

"What the hell?" Martha was shouting completely startled.

"Oh forgot you are one of Wonder Bosoms brats aren't you. There was this whole blessed by the toga party rejects thing." The Joker snarled while pushing one of his arms at his bleeding wound. Enraged by his disrespect for her family Martha stopped following her Fathers protocols of silent and powerless warfare against the Joker she punched him in the face hard enough for his body to leave an indention in the oak-wood panels behind him and splintering the wood around him. As he sunk to the floor his head was only lolling powerlessly around and she spoke.

"Well as I will have to wipe your memory after all I can divulge so much. I am the Daughter of Wonder Woman blessed by more gods than she has been I was trained by them and the Amazons. Their former mortal enemy Circe is another one of my teachers and to sum it up I was trained by the most of the Justice League and the Batman-Clan since the day I was old enough to understand what the word secrecy meant. I am a fully accredited Mistress in the magical subjects of Sorcery, Enchanting, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Illusions, Alchemy, Rituals, Beast-Taming, Focus-Crafting and Battle-Magic."

The Joker had to have the last word after all so he said. "Mistress Hä? I knew there was something wrong with the whole skin tight costumes you heroes are wearing."

"Oh shut up." She said and knocked his lights out.


End file.
